ex515fandomcom-20200213-history
Who Framed Roger Rabbit 2
' Who Framed Roger Rabbit 2 '''is an upcoming live-action/2D/3D computer traditional animated fantasy-comedy film and a sequel to the first 1988 film of Who Framed Roger Rabbit. It will be produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios and Disneytoon Studios in association with Spielberg's Amblin Entertainment, Walden Media, Zemeckis' ImageMovers, Kennedy's The Kennedy/Marshall Company, distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. The film will be scheduled in Disney Digital 3D, Real D 3D and IMAX 3D. ''Who Framed Roger Rabbit 2 ''the album "Heroes (We Could Be)". Synoposis In the place in the current time, almost 70 years after the murder of Marvin Acme in 1947, Maroon Studios (now Maroon Entertainment) has a new boss except in fact it is the cousin of the son of Judge Doom who wants to defeat Roger and the other Toons, so Roger, Daniel & Jessica Rabbit must stop him from taking over Toontown before it's too late. Plot To be added Characters Main characters *Daniel Valiant (The main protagonist, he's the grandson of Eddie Valiant) *Ninalene Jewel (She's Daniel's 1 true love) *Roger Rabbit *Jessica Rabbit *Baby Herman *Benny the Cab *Dolores *Bridget Villains *Lucius DeGeralson *Smart Tuckus *Greesy *Toon Patrol 2 *Wheezy *Stupid *Psycho Walt Disney Pictures/Pixar/Playhouse Disney/Disney Junior *Mickey Mouse *Donald Duck *Goofy *Pluto *Sora, Kairi, Riku - ''"'Kingdom Hearts'"'' *Minnie Mouse *Pete *Clarabelle Cow *Horace Horsecollar *Jose Carioca *Panchito Pistoles *Ludwig Von Drake *Pokopon *Daisy Duck *Chip and Dale *Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, and Louie, and Beagle Boys *Mortimer Mouse *The Sun - ''"'Father Noah's Ark'"'' *Monte the Pelican - "'Pelican and the Snipe'" *Big Bad Wolf, Three Little Pigs *Paul Bunyan *Babe the Blue Ox *Professor Owl *Bertie Birdbrain *Toot, Whistle, Plunk, and Boom *The Lonesome Ghosts *Witch Hazel *Ajax the Gorilla *Hitchhiking ghosts *Darkwing Duck, Gosalyn Mallard, and Honker Muddlefoot *J. Audubon Woodlore *Humphrey the Bear *Bootle Beatle *Baby Shelby *Mrs. Turtle *Grandpa Duck *Grandma Duck *Bonkers *Ferdinand -''"'Ferdinand the Bull'"'' *Snow White, Happy, Dopey, Grumpy, Sleepy, Sneezy, Bashful, Doc, Evil Queen, Snow White's Forest Mammals - ''"'Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs/The 7D'"'' *Pinocchio, Jiminy Cricket, Figaro, Cleo, The Blue Fairy, Geppetto, Stromboli, Honest John, Gideon, The Coachman, Lampwick, Monstro - ''"'Pinocchio'"" *Hyacinth Hippo, Ben Ali-Gator, Madame Upanova, Chernabog, Magic Brooms, Bacchus, Chinese Mushrooms, Yen Sid, Sorcerer Mickey, Cupids, Jacchus, Pegasuses, Saytrs, Centaurs, Centarettes - "'''Fantasia'"'' *Dumbo, Timothy Mouse, The Crows, Casey Junior, Mr. Stork, Mrs. Jumbo, Ringmaster, Elephant Matriarch, Elephant Giddy, Elephant Catty, Pink Elephants - "'''Dumbo'"'' *Bambi, Thumper, Flower, Friend Owl, Faline, The Great Prince of the Forest - "'''Bambi'"'' *Br'er Rabbit, Br'er Fox, Br'er Bear, Mr. Blue Bird, Hummingbirds - "'''Song of the South'"'' *Peter & The Wolf - "'''Make Music Mine'"'' *Willie The Giant, Bongo the Bear, Luliby, Golden Harp - "'''Fun and Fancy Free'"'' *Pecos Bill - "Melody Time" *J.Thaddeus Toad, Cyril Proudbottom, Moley, Water Rat, Angus McBadger, Ichabod Crane, Brom Bones, Katrina - "'''The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad'"'' *Cinderella, Prince Charming, The Fairy Godmother, Lady Tremaine, Drizella, Anastasia, Lucifer, Jaq, Gus, Major, Bruno, Mice - "'''Cinderella'"'' *Alice, The Chesire Cat, The Mad Hatter, The March Hare, The Dormouse, The White Rabbit, Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Dee, Bill the Lizard, Broom Dog, Bull Mop, The Queen of Hearts, The Do-Do, The Caterpillar - "Alice in Wonderland" *Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, Wendy, John, Michael, Nana, Danny, Athena, Muoro General, Edword, James, Giant Octopus, The Lost Boys, Tiger lily, Jane, Lost Boys Captain Jake, Izzy, Cubby, Skully, Marlina the Mermaid,Captain Hook, Mr. Smee, Tick-Tock the Crocodile - "'''Peter Pan'"'' *Lady, Tramp, Jock, Trusty, Si and Am, Joe, Tony, Peg, Beaver, Bull, Toughy, Boris, Pedro, Scamp, Angel, Annette, Danielle, Collette - "'''Lady and the Tramp'"'' *Princess Aurora, Prince Philip, Flora, Fauna, Merryweather, King Stefan, King Hubert, Queen Leah, Maleficent (mentioned), Diablo (mentioned), Goons - "'''Sleeping Beauty'"'' *Pongo, Perdita, The Puppies, Lucky, Rolly, Cadpig, Spot, Patch, Danny, Thunderbolt, Roger Radcliffe, Anita Radcliffe, Cruella De Vil, Jasper, Horace, Sergeant Tibs, Captain, Colonel, Cualon, Danny, Sharmee, Lil' Lightning, Lars, Towser, Lucy the Goose - "'''101 Dalmatians'"'' *Merlin, Wart, Archemedes, Sir Kay, Sir Ector, Madam Mim - The Sword in the Stone *Penguin Waiters - "'''Mary Poppins'"'' *Baloo, King Louie, Mowgli, Bagheera, Plane, Bycle, Colonel Hathi, Buzzie, Dizzy, Flaps, Ziggy, Soyea Khen, Shere Khan, Kaa, Akela, Shanti, Lucky, Ranjan, Ranjan's Father, M.C. Monkey, and Hathi Jr. - "The Jungle Book'"'' *Thomas O'Malley, Duchess, Toulouse, Marie, Berlioz, Scat Cat, Alley Cats, Roquefort, Napoleon, Lafayette - ''"'The Aristocats'"'' *Secretary Bird, King Leonidas, Fisherman Bear, Mr. Codfish, The Dirty Yellows, The True Blues - '''Bedknobs and Broomsticks *Robin Hood, Little John, Sir Hiss, Friar Tuck, Prince John, Maid Marian, Lady Kluck, Alan A Dale, Rhino Guards, Sheriff Of Nottingham, Mother Rabbit, Nutsy, Trigger, Captain Crocodile, Father Sexton, Little Sister, Skippy, Sis, Tagalong, Otto, Toby Turtle, King Richard - "'''Robin Hood'"'' *Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, Eeyore, Kanga, Roo, Christopher Robin, Owl, Gopher, Lumpy, Kessie, Mama Heffalump, The Backson, Stan Woozle and Hef Heffalump - "Winnie the Pooh" *Oliver, Dodger, Georgette, Fagin, Roscoe and DeSoto (mentioned), Jenny Foxworth, Winston, Louie, Bill Sykes (mentioned), Tito, Rita, Einstein, and Francis - "'''Oliver & Company'"'' *Ariel, Sebastian, Flounder, Scuttle, Ursula (mentioned), King Triton, Flotsam & Jetsam (mentioned), Prince Eric, Max, Andrina, Arista, Attina, Alana, Adela, Aquata, Grimsby, Chief Louis, Carlotta, Catfish Club, Melody, Glut the Shark, Morgana (mentioned), Tip & Dash, Undertow, Cloak & Dagger (mentioned) - "The Little Mermaid'"'' *Belle, Beast, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip Potts, Maurice, Fifi, Wardrobe, Sultan, The Bimbettes, Monsieur D' Aquire, Gaston (mentioned), LeFou, Fifi, Mrs. Potts' Other Children, Chef Bouche, Philippe, Angelique, - ''"'Beauty and the Beast'"'' *Olie Polie, Zowie Polie, Billy Bevel, Pappy Polie, Spot, Mr. Polie, Mrs. Polie - ''"'Rolie Polie Olie'"'' *Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Genie, Abu, The Magic Carpet, Jafar (mentioned), Iago, Rajah, Razoul, The Sultan, Abis Mal, Eden, Thundra, Cassim, Saluk - ''"'Aladdin'"'' *Jack Skellington, Zero, Sally Skellington, Lock, Shock, Barrel, Mayor of Halloween Town, Oogie Boogie (mentioned), Dr. Finklestein, Igor, The Grim Reaper, The Devil, Wolfman, Citizens of Halloweentown - '''The Nightmare Before Christmas *Kenai, Koda, Denahi, Rutt, Tuke, Sitka, Tanana, Tug, Ram #1, Ram #2, Old Denahi, Old Lady Bear, Male Lover Bear, Female Lover Bear, Foreign Croatian Bear, Chipmunks, Great Spirits, Inuit Narrator, Nita, Anda, Kata, Innoko, Aunt Siqiniq, Aunt Taqqiq, Bering, Chilkoot - Brother Bear, Brother Bear 2 *Maggie, Mrs. Caloway, Grace, Buck, Lucky Jack, Alameda Slim, The Willie Brothers, Weasly, Rico, Rusty, Pearl Gesner, Sheriff Sam Brown, Jeb, Audrey, Ollie, Piggies, Larry, Junior, Barry, Bob - "'''Home on the Range'"'' *Anna, Elsa, Kristoff, Sven, Olaf, Hans, The Duke of Wesleton, Oaken, Marshmallow, Snowgies, Trolls, Pabbie - "'''Frozen'"'' *Simba, Nala, Zazu, Rafiki, Timon, Pumbaa, Sarabi, Sarafina (mentioned), Shenzi, Banzi, Ed, Uncle Max, Ma, Kiara, Kovu - "'''The Lion King'"'' *Pocahontas, John Smith, Percy, Meeko, Flit, Nakoma, Governor Ratcliffe, Powhatan, Wiggins, Grandmother Willow, Thomas, Ben and Lon, John Rolfe - "'''Pocahontas'"'' *Quasimodo, Esmeralda, Djali, Phoebus, Achilles, Hugo, Victor, Laverne, Clopin, Archdeacon, Achilles, Zephyr, Frollo (mentioned), Brutish and Oafosh Guard, Frollo's Soldiers - The Hunchback of Notre Dame *Hercules, Megara, Pegasus, Zeus, Phil, Gods & Goddesses, The Muses, Pain & Panic, Hades - Hercules *Mulan, Mushu, Shang, Yao, Ling, & Chien-Po, Cri-Kee, The Emperor of China, Khan, Shan Yu (mentioned), Chi Fu, Fa Family Ancestors - Mulan *Tarzan, Jane Porter, Terk, Tantor, Professor Porter, Kala, Gorillas, Clayton (cameo and mentioned), Kerchak - Tarzan *Colorful Triangles, Dark Triangles, Duke, Flying John, Rachel, Rachel's parents, Jobless Joe, Tin Soldier, Ballerina, Jack-in-the-Box, Yo Yo Flamingo, and the Snooty Flamingos - Fantasia 2000 *Aladar, Neera, Plio, Yar, Suri, Zini, Eema, Baylene, Url, Ichthyornis, Iguanodon, Microceratus, Oviraptor, Pachyrhinosaurus, Parasaurolophus, Pteranodon, Struthiomimus, Stygimoloch, Styracosaurus, Talarusus'','' Velociraptors - Dinosaur *Kuzco, Pacha, Kronk, Yzma, Malina, Rudy, Mata the Waitress, Bucky the Squirrel, Ms. Birdwell, Papi, Tipo, Chaca, Chicha, Yupi - The Emperor's New Groove *Stitch, Lilo, Jumba Jookiba, Pleakley, Captain Gantu, Angel, Dr. Hamsterviel, Reuben, Nani, David, Cobra Bubbles, Grand Councilwoman, Mertle, Scrump the Doll, Sparky, Evile Elena, Teresa, & Yuki, Victoria, Keoni Jameson, Charles and Mary, Mr. Cooper, Experiments - Lilo and Stitch *Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Monique, Wade Load, Rufus, Dr. Drakken, Shego, Hana Stoppable, Bonnie Rockwaller, Middleton High School Cheerleaders, Steve Barkin, Jim and Tim Possible - Kim Possible *Penny Proud, Dijonay Jones, Zoey Howzer, LaCienega Boulevardez, BeBe and CeCe Proud, Suga Mama, Trudy Proud, Oscar Proud, Puff the Dog, Wizard Kelly, Sticky Web, Bobby Proud - The Proud Family * Jake Long, Trixie, Spud, Fu Dog, Lao Shi, Rose, Haley, Arthur Spudinski, Luong, Jonathan, Susan, Brad, Hans, Stacey, Tracey, Lacey, Olivia, Courtney, Jasmine, Marnie, Danika, Nigel, Fred, Kyle, Gregory, Andrew, Silver, Carol, Frederick, Joshua, Trisha, Jake Long Junior, Aunt Cathy, Rose's parents and twin, Sara and Kara, The Dragon Council, Councilor Andam, Councilor Kulde, Councilor Kukulkhan, Councilor Omina, Aunt Patchouli, Sun Park, Dolores, Ms. Jenkins, Ms. McGuire, Ms. Birch, Mrs. Carter, Colonel Hank Carter, Ms. Spudinski, Officer Morton, Veronica, Brocamas, Stan, Bertha, Reggie, Clooney, Santa Claus, Jaren, Shaniqua, Thad Rochefort-Chaise, Jasma, Ron, Coach Sackerson, Judge Glamis, Tommy, The Witches of Woodstock, Annika, Monica, Bubonica, Jack Frost, Pix, Queen Liliana, Strigoi, Mister Krunkers, Benny, Petite Herbert, and Dragons - American Dragon: Jake Long *T.J. Detweiler, Ashley Spinelli, Vince LaSalle, Gretchen Grundler, Mike Blumberg, Gus Griswald, The Ashleys, Ms. Finster, Principal Prickly - Recess *Pepper Ann, Nicky, Milo, Dieter, Pink Eye Pete, Craig, Trinket, Cissy, Tessa and Vanessa, Stewart, Gwen, Constance, Lamarr, Alice. Brenda, Sketch, Poison, Tank, Hush - Pepper Ann *Lewis, Wilbur, Franny, Bud, Billie, Joe, Tallulah, Petunia, Lefty, Carl the Robot, Buster, Laszlo, Tiny, DOR-15, Bowler Hat Guy, Singing Frogs - Meet the Robinsons *Ebenezer Scrooge, Bob Cratchit, Tiny Tim, Jacob Marley, Ghosts of Christmas Past, Present and Future - "'''A Christmas Carol'"'' *Tinker Bell, Rosetta, Fawn, Iridessa, Silvermist, Vidia, Periwinkle, Clank, Bobble, Fairy Mary, Terence, Cheese, Blaze, Fairy Gary, Queen Clarion - '"Disney Fairies" *Tiana, Naveen, Louis, Ray, Charlotte La Bouff, Mama Odie, Dr. Facilier (mentioned), Lawrence - "'''The Princess and the Frog'"'' *Bear, Pip, Pop, Ojo, Treelo, Tutter, Shadow, Benny the Bat - Bear in the Big Blue House *Rapunzel, Flynn Rider, Pascal, Maximus, Casandra, Four Sisters, Mother Gothel (mentioned), The Stabbingtion Brothers, Captian of the Guard, Hook Hand Thug, Vlad, Big Nose Thug - "'''Tangled'"'' *Phineas Flynn, Ferb Fletcher, Perry the Platypus, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Balijeet Tjnder, Buford Van Stomm, Candace Flynn, Jeremy Johnson, Stacy Hirano, Jenny Brown, Dr. Doofenshmirtz, The Fireside Girls, Norm, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, Charline Doofenshmirtz, Irving Du Bois, Linda Flynn Fletcher, Lawrence Fletcher, Major Monogram, Carl the Intern, Suzy Johnson, Peter the Panda, Pinky the Chihuahua, and Monty Monogram - Phineas and Ferb *Bea Goldfishberg, Milo Fishtooth, Oscar Fishtooth, Clamantha, Angela, Jocktopus Ludwig Vandenbush, Randy Pincherson, Clamette, Shellsea, Marching Band, Piranhica, Pamela Hamster, Koi, Dr. Frog, Headphone Joe, Clamanda, Mouse, Kevin, Lunch Lady, James Sardine, Mr. Baldwin, Esmargot, Steve Jackson, Freshwater High Cheerleaders, Goth Fish, Student Council, Snake, Finberley, Lonnie, Bleak Molly, Blanda, Shiloh, Goth Squid, Bo Gregory, Principle Stickler, Dan & Ann Chovie, Albert Glass, Chief, Hugh Edmundson, Winnie Grouper, Razor V. Doom, Coach Salmons, Ms. Lips, Mr. Mussels, Nurse Fishington, Jumbo Shrimp, Scabbo - "Fish Hooks" *Dipper Pines, Mabel Pines, Grunkle Stan, Ford Pines, Soos, Waddles, Wendy, Candy Chiu, Grenda, Old Man McGucket, Bill Cipher, Gideon, Toby, Pacifica Northwest, Preston Northwest, Priscilla Northwest, Robbie, Tambry, Manly Dan, Lazy Susan, Tyler Cutebiker, Shandra, Sheriff Blubs, Deputy Durland, Bud Gleeful, Abuelita, Gompers, Blendin, Agent Powers, Agent Trigger, Ghost-Eyes, Xyler and Craz, Time Baby, Gnomes and others - "Gravity Falls" *Star Butterfly, Pony Head, and Marco Diaz- "Star vs. the Forces of Evil" *Milo Murphy, Zack Underwood, Melissa Chase, Diogee, Bradley Nicholson, Doctor Zone, Time Ape, Sara Murphy, Martin and Brigette Murphy, Amanda Lopez, Jackie, Vinnie Dakota and Balthazar Cavendish, Elliot Decker, and Mrs. Murawsk - "Milo Murphy's Law" *Penn Zero, Sashi, and Boone - "Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero" *Danny Douglas, and Future-Worm - "Future-Worm!" *Billy, Zeke, Marsha, and Judy - "Billy Dilley's Super-Duper Subterranean Summer''"' *Pickle, and Peanut - '''"Pickle and Peanut" *Basil, Professor Ratigan (mentioned), Felicia (mentioned), Fidget (mentioned), Bartholomew, Dr. Dawson, Toby, Olivia, and Hiram Faversham - The Great Mouse Detective *Doug Funnie, Patti Mayonnaise, Roger Klotz, Skeeter Valentine, Mr. Dink, Judy Funnie and Porkchop (originally from Nickelodeon) *Leo, June, Quincy, Annie, Rocket - Little Einsteins *Kick Buttowski, Gunther Magnuson, Brad Buttowski, Brianna Buttowski, Honey Buttowski, Harold Buttowski, Grandpa Buttowski, Grandma Rose - Kick Buttowski Suburban Daredevil *Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Rex, Mr. Potato Head, Jessie, Slinky Dog, Mr. Pricklepants, Trixie, Buttercup, Dolly, Chuckles the Clown, Totoro, R.C., Lenny, Angel Kitty, Mutant Toys, Mr. Spell, Fun Meal Buzz Lightyear, Troll, Sarge, Bookworm, Big Baby, The Monkey, Little Green Aliens, Hamm, Mrs. Potato Head, Bullseye, Peas-In-a-Pod, Bo Peep, Etch, Weezy, Little Green Men, Stretch, Chunk, Sparks, Twitch, Chatter Telephone, Emperor Zurg, Barbie, Ken, Sunnyside Toys - Toy Story, Toy Story 2, Toy Story 3 *Mike Wazowski, James P. Sullivan, Yeti, Needleman & Smitty, Dean Hardscrabble, Art, Don Carlton, Charlie, Fungus, Squishy, Terry and Terri, Boo, Celia, Randall Boggs, Waternoose, George Sanderson, The Abominable Snowman, Roz - Monsters, Inc., Monsters University *Lightning McQueen, Tow Mater, Sally Carrera, Mack, Fillmore, Sarge, Luigi, Guido, Flo, Ramone, Red, Lizzie, Sheriff, Mia and Tia, Frank, tractors, Finn McMissile, Holley Shiftwell, Otis, Crabby, Siddeley, Stephenson, Leland Turbo, Galloping Geargrinder, Rod Torque, Francesco Bernoulli, World Grand Prix Racers, Cruz Ramirez, Jackson Storm, Hamilton, Sterling, Natalie Certain, Smokey, Louise Nash, Junior Moon, River Scott, Piston Cup Racers - Cars, Cars 2, Cars 3 *Duchess, Thomas O'Malley, Edgar, Scat Cat, Toulouse, Marie, Berlioz, Roquefort, Shun Gon, Hit Cat, Peppo, Billy Boss, Napoleon, Lafayette, Madame Adelaide Bonfamille, Georges Hautecourt, Frou-Frou, Abigail Gabble, Amelia Gabble, Kicker, Rough Ranger, Dig-Dug, Pooka, Fygar, Uncle Waldo, French Milkman the Driver, Le Petit Cafe Cook, Truck Movers - The Aristocats *Jojo Tickle, Goliath the Lion, Skeebo Seltzer, Croaky Frogini, Trina Tightrope, Mr. Tickle, Peaches Tickle - "'''Jojo's Circus'"'' *Stanley, Dennis, Elsie, Harry - "'''Stanley'"'' *Eubie, Wayne, Twinkle, Kip, Fran - "'''Higglytown Heroes'"'' *Wreck-It Ralph, Fix-It Felix, Seargent Calhoun, Vanellope Von Schweetz, King Candy (mentioned), Sour Bill, Gene, Wynchel & Duncan, Cy-Bugs, Taffyta Muttonfudge, Nicelanders, Sugar Rush Racers - Wreck-It Ralph *Bernard, Miss Bianca, Madame Medusa, Penny, Mr. Snoops, Orville, Rufus, Ellie Mae, Luke, Evinrude, Brutus and Nero, Mr. Chairman, Deadeye, Gramps, Digger, Deacon Owl, Singer, Bottle, T.V. Announcer, Wilbur, Cody, Percival C. McLeach (mentioned), Joanna the Goanna, Marahute, Jake, Red, Frank, Kreebs, Faloo, Doctor Mouse, Nurse Mouse, Nelson - The Rescuers, The Rescuers Down Under *Todd, Copper, Chief, Big Mama, Dinky and Boomer, Squeeks, Vixey, Amos Slade, Widow Tweed, Cash, Dixie, Granny Rose, Waylon and Floyd - The Fox and The Hound, The Fox and The Hound 2 *Taran, Eilonwy, Gurgi, Creeper, Hen Wen, Doli, Daliben, Daliben's Farm Animals, Fair Folk - The Black Cauldron *Chicken Little, Abby Mallard, Runt of the Litter, FIsh Out of Water, Buck Cluck, Morkubine Porcupine, Mayor Turkey Lurkey, Kirby, Melvin, Tina, Foxy Loxy, Mr. Woolensworth, Goosey Loosey - Chicken Little *Toaster, Blanky, Lampy, Kirby, Radio, Rob McGroarty, Chris McGroarty, Ratso, Malsie, Junkshop Appliances, Supreme Commander, Alberto, Plugsy, Hearing Aid, Sebastian, Television, Wittgenstein, Cutting-Edge Appliances, Murgatroid, Robbie McGroarty, Tinselina, Calculator, Blender, Hanging Lamp, Air Conditioner, Lab Computer, Freezer, Wonder Luxe Appliances, Microwave, Iron, Fanny, Modern, Computer & Mouse - The Brave Little Toaster *Jim Hawkins, Long John Silver, Captain Amelia, Morph, B.E.N., Sarah Hawkins, Dr. Delbert Doppler - Treasure Planet *Dusty Crophopper, Skipper Riley, Chug, Sparky, Dottie, Leadboottom, Lil Dipper, Maru, Windlifter, El Chupacabra, Ripslinger, Ned and Zed, Blade Ranger, Ishani, Bulldog, Franz, Roper, Mayday, Cad Spinner, Andre, Harvey and Winnie, Pulaski, Ol' Jammer, Secretaary of the Interior, Muir, Ryker, Cabbie, Dynamite, Drip, Pinecone, Avalanche, Blackout - Planes, Planes Fire and Rescue *Flik, Atta, Dot, Francis, Heimlich, Slim, Manny, Gypsy, Tuck & Roll, Dim, Molt, The Queen, Mr. Soil, P.T. Flea - A Bug's Life *Dory, Marlin, Nemo, Hank, Destiny, Bailey, Charlie, Jenny, Sea Otters, Crush, Mr. Ray, Squirt, Fluke, Rudder, Gerald (Sea Lion), Becky, Pearl, Ted, Sheldon, Bob, Tad, Bill, Bruce, Achor, Chum, Gill, Deb, Flo, Peach, Jacques, Bloat, Gurgle, Nigel, Gerald (Pelican), Seagulls, Various Fishes, Various Pelicans - Finding Nemo, Finding Dory *Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde, Chief Bogo, Clawhauser, Bellwether, Mayor Lionheart, Yax, Gazelle, Bonnie & Stu Hopps, Mrs. Otterton, Duke Weaselton, Flash, Mr. Big, Fru Fru, Officer McHorn, Finnick, Jerry Jumbeaux Jr., Gideon Grey, Emmet Otterton, Drill Instructor, Frantic Pig, Fabinne Growley, Peter Moosebridge, Dr. Badger, Doug, Woolter and Jessie, Three Ram Bullies, Priscilla, Nangi, Bucky & Pronk Oryx-Antlerson, Timber Wolves, Swinton, Mr. Manchas, Koslov, Officer Francine, Officer Fangmeyer, Officer Grizzoli, Officer Delgato, Officer Wolford, Officer Higgins, Officer Snarlof, Judy's 275 Siblings - Zootopia *Moana, Maui, Heihei, Pua, Tamatoa, Mini Maui - Moana *Baymax, Hiro Hamada, Go Go Tomago, Honey Lemon, Fred, Wasabi, Yokai, Alistair Krei - Big Hero 6 *Bolt, Rhino, Mittens, Dr. Calico, Penny, Penny's Mom, Joey, Vinnie, and Bobby - Bolt *Samson the Lion, Benny the Squirrel, Bridget the Giraffe, Ryan the Lion Cub, Nigel the Koala, Larry the Snake, Cloak & Camo, Stan & Carmine, Kazar the Wildebeest, Blaggar the Wildebeest - The Wild *Milo Thatch, Kidagakash Nedakh, Gaetan Mollere, Helga Sinclair (mentioned), Joshua Sweet, Preston B. Whitmore, Audrey Ramirez, Vinny, Wilhelmina Packard - Atlantis: The Lost Empire *Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible, Helen Parr/Elastigirl, Lucius Best/Frozone, Violet Parr, Dash, Jack-Jack, Edna Mode, Mirage - The Incredibles *Remy, Emile, Alfredo Linguini, Colette Tatou, Anton Ego, Django, Git, Gusteau's Employees, Various Rats - Ratatoullie *Frank & Buster, Ned, Mitsy, George, Sammy, Josey, Alice, Archie, Penny, Loly - "'''The Koala Brothers'"'' *WALL-E, EVE, M-O, WALL-A, BURN-E, Hal, PR-T, SECUR-T, Captain B. McCrea, SUPPLY-R, Other Robots - WALL-E *Carl Fredricksen, Russell, Dug, Kevin - Up *Merida, Queen Elinor, King Fergus, Young MacGuffin, Young Macintosh, Wee Dingwall, Maudie, Lord Macintosh, Harris, Hubert, & Hamish, Angus - Brave *Joy, Sadness, Anger, Disgust, Fear, Bing Bong (mentioned), Riley Anderson, Mom, and Dad - Inside Out *Arlo, Spot, Ida, Buck, Libby, Thunderclap, Nash & Ramsey, and Butch - The Good Dinosaur *Mira Nova, Booster Munchapper, XR, Commander Nebula, Warp Darkmatter, Brain Pods, Grubs - Buzz Lightyear of Star Command *Miguel Rivera, Hector, Ernesto de la Cruz, Abuelita, Mama Coco - Coco *Elliot the Dragon - Pete's Dragon *Pip - Enchanted *Herbie - The Love Bug *Roxanne, Beret Girl, Bradley Uppercrust, P.J. Pete, Robert Zimmeruski, Sylvia Marpole, Tank - Goofy Films *The Troubardour - Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers *Catboy, Owlette, Gekko, Romeo, Night Ninja, Luna Girl, Firefly, Cameron, Teacher, Master Fang, Jayden Houston, Kick McGee, Flossy Flash - PJ Masks *All Club Penguins Characters *Jimmy, Dexter, and Bella - "'''Jimmy's United'"'' *Wander, Sylvia, Lord Hater, Peepers, Captain Tim, and Emperor Awesome - "Wander Over Yonder" *Spot Helpman, Leonard, Mr. Jolly and Pretty Boy - Teacher's Pet *Yin, Yang, Master Yo - Yin Yang Yo! Warner Bros./New Line Cinema *Bosko *Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Lola Bunny, Petunia Pig, Porky Pig, Elmer Fudd, Yosemite Sam, Sylvester, Tweety, Granny, Marc Anthony & Pussyfoot, Foghorn Leghorn, Henery Hawk, Road Runner, Wile E. Coyote, Speedy Gonzales, Marvin the Martian, Pepe Le Pew, Taz, Walter Bunny, Patricia Bunny, Cecil Turtle, K9, Mac and Tosh, Gossamer, Witch Hazel, Barnyard Dawg, Pete Puma, Penelope Pussycat, Miss Prissy, Charlie Dog, Giovanni Jones, Slowpoke Rodriguez, Beaky Buzzard, The Three Bears, Rocky and Mugsy, Rodney Rabbit, Herbie and Bertie, Playboy Penguin, Michigan J. Frog, Egghead Jr., Hippity Hopper - Looney Tunes *Yakko, Wakko, Dot, Hip-Hippos, Hello Nurse, Buttons and Mindy - Animaniacs *Buster Bunny, Babs Bunny, Montana Max, Plucky Duck, Hampton Pig, Furball - Tiny Toon Adventures *Omi, Kimiko, Raimundo, Clay, Jack Spicer, Wuya, Chase Young & Hanniball Roy Bean - Xialion *Mumble, Gloria, Memphis, Norma Jean, Lovelace, Amigos - Happy Feet *Robin, Starfire, Raven, Cyborg, Beast Boy - Teen Titans *Kayley, Garett, Devon and Cornwall, Bladebeak - The Quest for Camelot *Osmosis Jones, Drixenol, Leah Estrogen - Osmosis Jones *Danny, Sawyer, Peabo "Pudge" Pudgemyer, Tillie Hippo, Woolie the Mammoth, Frances Albacore, Cranston Goat, T.W. Turtle, Kong, Darla Dimple, Max - Cats Don't Dance *Robyn Starling, Mr. Starling, Frankie Da Flea, Puggsy - Tom and Jerry: The Movie *Lucas Nickle, Hova, Zoc, The Queen Ant, Kreela, Fugax, Grandma, Doreen Nickle, Steve, Fred Nickle, Wasp Leader, Nicky, Soldier Ant, The Head of Council, Tiffany Nickle, Beetle, Fly, Glowworm - The Ant Bully *Iron Giant, Hogarth - The Iron Giant *Odette, Derek, Queen Uberta, Rothbart, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin - The Swan Princess *Hubie, Rocko, Marina - Pebble and the Penguin *Victor Van Dort, Emily the Corpse, Victor Everglot, Nell Van Dort, Hildegarde, William Van Dort, Mathew, Paul the Head Waiter, Maudeline Everglot, Finis Everglot, Grandfather Everglot, Barkis Bittern, Pastor Galswells, Elder Gutknecht, The Black Widow, Mrs. Plum, Maggot, Town Crier, General Bonesapart, Bonejangles, Ballantyne the Emil - Corpse Bride *Soren, Gylflie, Kludd, Digger, Twilight, Nyra, Ezylryb, Lyze of Kiel, Metal Beak, Noctus & Grimble, Eglantine, Mrs. Plithiver, Allomere, Marella, Otulissa, Boron, Barran, The Echidna, Jutt, Jatt, Bubo, Pete - Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole *Emmet Brickowski, Wyldstyle/Lucy, Batman, MetalBeard, Princess Unikitty, Benny, Vitruvius, Lord Business, Bad Cop/Good Cop, Superman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Robin, Batgirl, Alfred Pennyworth, Lloyd Garmadon, Kai, Cole, Jay, Zane, Nya, Sensei Wu, The Joker, Harley Quinn, Aquaman, The Flash, Martian Manhunter, Gandalf, Ghost, Robin, Batgirl, Professor Dumbledore, Speed Racer, C-3PO, Chewbacca, Lando Calrissian, Han Solo, Alfred Pennyworth, Lord Garmadon, The Riddler, The Scarecrow, Bane, Two-Face, Catwoman, Clayface, Poison Ivy, Mr. Freeze, The Penguin, Killer Croc, Man-Bat, Crazy Quilt, Eraser, Polka-Dot Man, Mime, Tarantula, King Tut, Orca, Killer Moth, March Harriet, Zodiac Master, Gentleman Ghost, Clock King, Calendar Man, Kite Man, Catman, Zebra-Man, Condiment King, Captain Boomerang, The Mutant Leader, Hugo Strange, Red Hood, the Kabuki Twins, The Calculator, Dr. Phosphorus, Magpie, Egghead, Various Lego Characters - The Lego Movie, The Lego Batman Movie, The Lego Ninjago Movie *Junior, Tulip, Pigeon Toady, Jasper, Henry Gardner, Sarah Gardner, Nate Gardner, Diamond Destiny, Alpha and Beta wolves - Storks MGM *The Lionhearts *Tom and Jerry *Uncle Pecos *George and Joan *Jeannie *The Baby *Sheriff Mutt Dillon *Spike and Tyke *Cuckoo *The Lion *Butch, Lightning, Meathead and Topsy *Toodles *Quacker *Henry and Mama Duck *Nibbles/Tuffy *Flip the Frog *Droopy *Wolfie *Spike *Barney Bear *Screwy Squirrel *Meathead the Dog *The Pink Panther *The Little Man *The Ant and the Aardvark *Charlie B. Barkin, Itchy Itchiford, Anne-Marie, Carface Caruthers, Killer, Flo, Kate & Harold, Terrier, Stella Dallas, Vera, Sasha La Fleur, David, Annabelle, Labrador MC, Chihuahua, Tall Customs Dog, Jingles, Tom, Claire - All Dogs Go to Heaven, All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 Paramount Pictures/Fleischer Studios/Famous Studios *Ko-Ko the Clown *Betty Boop *Pudgy *Orphans *Grampy *Wiffle Piffle *Bimbo *Flip the Frog *Gabby *Popeye, Olive Oyl, and Bluto *Little Lulu *Little Audrey *Casper the Friendly Ghost *Baby Huey *Herman and Katnip *Buzzy the Crow *Henry Rooster *Officer Flanigan *Mrs, Davis *Mr. Guiseppe Krazy Kat Studios/Screen Gems/Sony Pictures/U P.A/Columbia Pictures/Sony Pictures Animation/TriStar Pictures *Krazy Kat *Scrappy *The Fox and the Crow *Flippity and Flop *Willoughby Wren *Tito and his Burrito *Mr. Magoo *Gerald McBoing Boing *Hemlock Holmes, Joe Jitsu, Heap O'Caloire, and Manuel Tijuana Guadalajara Tampico "Go Go" Gomez Jr. - The Dick Tracy Show *Dustin J. "DJ" Walters, Charles "Chowder", Jenny Bennett, Mr. Walters, Mrs. Walters, Mr. Horace Nebbercracker - Monster House *Dracula, Mavis, Jonathan, Dennis, Frank, Wayne, Griffin, Murray, Blobby, Vlad, Eunice, Wanda, Winnie, Other Monsters of Hotel Transylvania - Hotel Transylvania, Hotel Transylvania 2 *Captain Charles T. Baker, Lem, Neera, General Grawl, Skiff, Eckle, Glar - Planet 51 *Pirate Captain, Number Two, Charles Darwin, Peg-Leg Hastings, Pirate with Gout, Albino Pirate (US), Albino Pirate (UK), Dodo, Pirate Who Likes Sunsets and Kittens (US), Pirate Who Likes Sunsets and Kittens (UK), Black Bellamy, Cutlass Liz, Admiral Collingwood, Scarlett Morgan, Other Pirates - The Pirates! Band of Misfits *Flint Lockwood, Tim Lockwood, Sam Sparks, Barb, Foodimals, Manny, Barry, FLDSMDFR, Steve, Earl, Cal, Brent McHale - Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs *Boog, Elliott, Giselle, Ian, Buddy, Dinkleman, Bunnies, Mr. Weenie, Fifi, Roger, Stanley, McSquizzy, Reilly, Serge, Deni, Rosie, Maria - Open Season *Cody Maverick, Chicken Joe, Lani, Mikey, Geek, Enda, Glen - Surf's Up *Red, Chuck, Bomb, Mighty Eagle, Matilda, Stella, Terence, Ross, Mime, Cyrus, Judge Peckinpah, Hal, Bubbles, Various Birds and Pigs - The Angry Birds Movie *Grouchy, Papa Smurf, Smurfette, Brainy, Clumsy, Hefty - The Smurfs, The Smurfs 2, Smurfs: The Lost Village *Gene, Hi-5. Jailbreak, Mel Meh, Poop, Mary Meh, Ice Cream Emoji, Spam, Steven, Flamenca, Akiko Glitter, Alex, Addie McCallister, Various Emojis -'' The Emoji Movie'' Universal Pictures/Illumination Entertainment *Woody Woodpecker and Winnie Woodpecker *Andy Panda *Chilly Willy *Oswald the Lucky Rabbit (Lantz version) *Buzz Buzzard *Wally Walrus *Smedley *Knothead and Splinter *Tweakey da Lackey *Fievel Mousekewitz, Tanya, Papa, Mama, Tony Toponi, Tiger, Henri, Bridget, Honest John, Gussie, Digit, Warren T. Rat, Moe, Jake, Sheriff Wylie Burp, Cat R. Waul, Miss Kitty, T.R. Chula, Dr. Dithering - "'''An American Tail'"'' series *Earthworm Jim and Peter Puppy *Jaws the Giant Man-Eating Shark *Alan Grant,' '''Ellie Sattler,' Ian Malcolm, Lex Murphy, Tim Murphy, Henry Wu, Gerry Harding, Lewis Dodgson, Billy, Sarah Harding, Nick Van Owen, Kelly Malcolm, Roland Tembo, Cathy Bowman, Deirdre Bowman, Paul Bowman, Carlos, Paul Kirby, Amanda Kirby, Billy Brennan, Eric Kirby, Mark Degler, Charlie Degler, Cheryl Logan, Hannah, Owen Grady, Claire Dearing, Gray Mitchell, Zach Mitchell, Lowery Cruthers, Barry Sembène, Karen Mitchell, Vivian Krill, Scott Mitchell, Sarah, Leon, Hal Osterly, Jim Drucker, Erica Brand, Josh, Maisie Lockwood, Franklin Webb, Zia Rodriguez, Iris Carroll, Mr. DNA, Tyrannosaurus Rex (Isla Nublar), Blue, Stiggy, Bakhita, Claire, Elvis, Friar Tuck, Junior, Tyrannosaur Buck, Tyrannosaur Doe, Various Dinosaurs and many others - "'Jurassic Park/Jurassic World"' franchise' *J.T. Marsh, Nara Burns, Maggie Weston, Rita Torres, Kaz Takagi, Alec DeLeon, Wolf Bronski, and Marsala - 'Exosquad' *Gru, Margo, Edith, Agnes, Lucy Wilde, Dr. Nefario, Dru, Kyle, Lucky, Mel, and his minions (both one eyed and two eyed) - ''"'Despicable Me'" series *Max, Duke, Gidget, Mel, Chloe, Pops, Buddy, Tiberius, Sweet Pea, Norman, Snowball, Katie, The Flushed Pets - "'''The Secret Life of Pets'"'' *Bill, Aldo, Ed, Oly, and Waddle *Littlefoot, Cera, Petrie, Ducky, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Mr. Thicknose, Mo, Guido, Shorty, Tippy and his mother, Hyp, Mutt, Nod, Ali, Doc, Grandma and Grandpa Longneck, Bron, Chomper's parents, Mama Swimmer, Ducky and Spike's Siblings, Mama Flyer, Mr. Threehorn, Tria, Skitter, Kosh, Rooter, Foobie, Hidden Runner, Loofah, Doofah, Milo, Lydia, and Plower, Archie, Tickles, Elsie, Sue, Pat, Saro, Rainbow Faces, Dara, Swooper, Etta, Wild Arms, Sharptooth, Ozzy and Strut, Fast Biters, Dil and Ichy, Red Claw, Screech and Thud, Rhett, Pterano, Rinkus and Sierra, The Great Hideous Beast and others - "'''The Land Before Time'"'' *The Cat In the Hat *The Grinch *Thing 1 & Thing 2 *The Sneetches, North going Zax, South going Zax, Sam I am, Grumpy guy - "Dr Seuss on the loose" *Back to the future- Marty and Doc *The Lorax *Jason Bourne *The Wolfman *Evil Toons Terrytoons *Mighty Mouse *Heckle and Jeckle *Gandy Goose *Dinky Duck *Dimwit *Terry Bears *Dingbat and Sylvester The Fox *Little Roquefort and Percy *Kiko the Kangaron *Deputy Dawg *Tom Terrific *The Mighty cat *James Hound *The Lion - "'''The Temperamental Lion'"'' Hanna-Barbera *Huckleberry Hound *Captain Caveman, Brenda Chance, Dee-Dee Sykes, Taffy Dare, Cavey Jr *Hong Kong Phooey *Yogi Bear, Boo Boo Bear, Cindy Bear, Ranger Smith *Quick Draw McGraw, Baba Looey *Magilla Gorilla, Mr. Peebles *Snagglepuss *Hokey Wolf, Ding-a-Long Fox *Wally Gator *Auggie Doggie and Doggie Daddy *Squiddly Diddly *Atom Ant *Secret Squirrel and Morocco Mole *Jabberjaw *Pixie, Dixie, Mr. Jinks *Grape Ape *Fred Flintstone, Barney Rubble, Wilma Flintstone, Betty Rubble, Pebbles Flintstone (adult version), Bamm Bamm Rubble (adult version), Dino, The Gruesomes and The Frankenstones - The Flintstones *George Jetson, Jane Jetson, Judy Jetson, Elroy Jetson, Astro and Rosie XB-500 - The Jetsons *Scooby Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Scrappy Doo, Scooby Dum - Scooby-Doo *Gomez, Mortricia, Wednesday, Pusgley, Granny, Uncle Fester, Thing, Lurch and Cousin Itt - "'''The Addams Family'"'' *Jonny Quest, Hadji Singh, Jessie Bannon, Dr. Benton Quest, Race Bannon, and Bandit - "'''The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest'"'' *Cooler, Howler, Whopper, Nose Marie, Bright Eyes, Holly, Scrounger, Barkerville - Pound Puppies *The Smurfs, Gargamel and Azrael *Allstar Seaworthy, Casey Kelp, Tooter, Daffney, Junior Wetworth, Dimmy Finster, Occy, Dr. Galeo, Corky, Jo-Jo, Fengy, Governor Wellington, SNIP, SNAP, and Dr. Strangesnork *Superted, Spotty, Speckles, The Space Beavers, Dr. Frost, Pengy, Prince Rajeesh, Prince Pyjamarama and Mufti *Ren, Ioz, Tula, and Niddler - "'''Pirates of Dark Waters'"'' *Galtar, and Goleeta - "'''Galtar and the Golden Lance'"'' *Thundarr the Barbarian, Princess Ariel, and Ookla the Mok *Dynomutt Dog Wonder, and Blue Falcon *Space Ghost *The Robotic Stooges *T-Bone and Razor - "'''SWAT Ktaz: The Radical Squadron'"'' Jay Ward Productions *Crusader Rabbit *Ragland Tiger *Rocky and Bullwinkle *Boris and Natasha *Mr. Peabody and Sherman *Dudley Do-Right *George of the Jungle *Super Chicken *Hoppity Hopper Total Television *Underdog *Tennessee Tuxedo and Chumley *Ruffled Feathers, and Running Board Bagdasarian Productions *Alvin Seville *Simon Seville *Theodore Seville *Brittany Miller *Jeanette Miller *Eleanor Miller *Dave Seville *Miss Beatrice Miller Al Capp *Lena Hyena Charles M. Schulz *Charlie Brown *Sally Brown *Snoopy *Linus Van Pelt *Lucy Van Pelt *Schroeder *Peppermint Patty *Marcie *Franklin *Frieda *Faron *Pig-Pen *Woodstock *Woodstock's bird friends (Bill, Harriet, Olivier, Raymond, Fred, Roy, Wilson, and Conrad) *Snoopy's siblings (Spike, Belle, Marbles, Olaf, Molly, Rover, and Andy) *Violet *Patty *Shermy *Rerun Van Pelt *The Little Red Haired Girl *5, 3 and 4 *Molly Volley * Lydia * Royanne Hobbs * Roy * Lila * Vlara * Crybaby Boogie * Cormac * Harold Angel * Joe Agate * Badcall Benny * Thibult * Tapioca Pudding * Larry * Charlotte Braun * Peggy Jean * Camp Bullies * Truffles * Joe Richkid * Ethan * Evelyn * Floyd * Peggy Jean * Mimi * Pierre * Violette Big Idea *The Cast of VeggieTales. *The Penguins of 3-2-1 Penguins! 20th Century Fox/Blue Sky Studios *Scrat, Manny, Sid, Diego, Buck, Scratte, Crash, Eddie, Ellie, Peaches, Louis, Shira, Granny, Fast Tony, Ethan, Steffie, Milton, Sotelo, Eunice, Uncle Fungus, Katie, Hyraxes, Captain Gutt, Flynn, Raz, Gupta, Dobson, Silas, Squint, Shangri Llama, Brooke, Teddy, Misty & Bubbles, Neil deBuck Weasel, Pythagorus Buck, Robo-Buck, Julian, Francine, Gavin, Gertie, Roger - "'''Ice Age' series"'' *Peter, Lois, Chris, Meg, Stewie, Brian, Cleveland, Quagmire, Joe, Bonnie, Kevin - "'''Family Guy'"'' *Hank, Bobby, Peggy, Luanne, Ladybird, John, Nancy, Khan, Dale, Bill, Boomhauer - "'''King of the Hill'"'' *Fry, Bender, Leela, Zoidberg, Hermes, Amy, Kif, Professor Farnsworth, Zapp Brannigan, Morbo, Calculon, Roberto, Hypnotoad - "'''Futurama'"'' *Stan, Steve, Roger, Francine, Hayley, Jeff, Klaus, Bullock, Snot, Barry, Toshi - "American Dad'"'' *Blu, Jewel, Pedro, Rafael, Luiz, Nigel, Nico, Eduardo, Roberto, Bia, Carla, Tiago, Tulio, Linda, Fernando, Charlie, Gabi, Mimi, Eva, Felipe, Spoonbill, Peri, Claira - ''"'Rio, Rio 2'"'' *Rodney Copperbottom, Fender, Piper Pinwheeler, Crank Casey, Lug, Voice Box at Hardware Store, Wonderbot, Cappy, Aunt Fanny, Lugnut, Herb, Lydia, Loretta Gearginder, Tim the Gate Guard, Bigweld - "Robots"'' *Krysta, Pips, Zach, Batty, Hexxus *Corneilius, Abigail, Edgar, Russel, Michelle, Phineas, Willy, Waggs, Bosworth *Richard Tyler, Adventure, Fantasy, Horror, The Pagemaster *Avatar, Elinore, Weehawk, Necron 99/Peace, Blackwolf *Teegra, Taro, Nekron, Darkwolf, Larn *Raggedy Ann, Raggedy Andy, Camel with The Wrinkled Knees, Babette, Captain Contagious, Queasy, King Koo Koo *Anya, Dimitri, Vladimir, Pooka, Dowager Empress, Rasputin, Bartok *Cale Tucker, Akima, Joseph Korso, Gune, Preed, Stith, The Derj Queen *Mr. FF Fox, Mrs. Felicity Fox, Ash Fox, Kristofferson Silverfox, Kylie Sven Opossum, Clem Badger, Rat, Coach Skip, Bean, Boggis, Bunce *Jay Sherman *Allen Gregory, Julie, Richard, Jeremy *Bob, Linda, Tina, Gene, Louise *Larry Littlejunk, Miracle Grove, Baby Merch, Sue Sezno, Stuart Proszakian, Mahammed Sabeeh, Helen Klench, Ennis Hofftard, Andrew LeGustambos, Willard Deutschebog *Homer Simpson, Marge Simpson, Bart Simpson, Lisa Simpson, Maggie Simpson - "'''The Simpsons'"'' *MK, Mub, Grub, Ozzy, Professor Radcliffe, Ronin, Nod, Nim Galuu - "'''Epic'"'' *Crysta, Pips, Zak, Batty, Hexxus - "'''Ferngully: The Last Rainforest'"'' *Avatar, Elinore, Weehawk, Necron 99/Peace, Blackwolf - "'''Witches'"'' *Teegra, Taro, Nekron, Darkwolf, Larn *Raggedy Ann, Raggedy Andy, Camel with The Wrinkled Knees, Babette, Captain Contagious, Queasy, King Koo Koo - "'''Raggedy Ann & Andy: A Musical Adventure'"'' *Fox Mulder, Dana Scully, Cigarette Smoking Man, The Lone Gunmen, Walter Skinner - "'''The X-Files'"'' *Anya, Dimitri, Vladimir, Pooka, Dowager Empress, Rasputin, Bartok - "'''Anastasia'"'' *Cale Tucker, Akima Kunimoto, Joseph Korso, Gune, Preedex Yoa, Stith, Queen Susquehana - "'''Titan A.E.'"'' *Horton, Morton, Mayor Ned McDodd, Sour Kangaroo, Rudy, Vlad, Tommy, Sally O'Malley, JoJo, Katie, Mayor's Daughters, Whos, Other Animals - "'''Horton Hears a Who!'"'' *Mr. F.F. Fox, Mrs. Felicity Fox, Ash Fox, Kristofferson Silverfox, Kylie Sven Opossum, Clive Badger, Rat, Coach Skip, Bean, Boggis, Bunce - '''''Fantastic Mr. Fox *Jay Sherman *Allen Gregory, Julie, Richard, Jeremy DiC/Cookie Jar Entertainment/DHX Media *Inspector Gadget *Penny *Brain *Dr. Claw *Dennis the Menace *Mr. and Mrs. Wilson *Margaret *Joey *Slimer *Madeline *Miss Clavell *Lord Cucuface *Genevieve *Pepito *Oogtar *Tex Avery *Pompeii Pete *Einstone *Sagebrush Sid *Ghengis *Knannie *Power Pooch *Little Buddy *Maurice *Mooch *Freddy the Fly *Amanda Banshee *Tess Darrett, Dan Darrett, Daisy Darrett, Kuma, Wheels, and Roadie - "'''Pole Position'"'' *Sherlock Holmes *Bulletproof, LongArm, Mainframe, Highway, Bullseye, Bowser & Blitz, Sundown, and Barricade "'''C.O.P.S.'"'' *Johnny Test, Dukey, Susan And Mary Test - "'''Johnny Test'"'' *James Hiller, Sarah Phillips, Henri, Moses - "'''Liberty's Kids'"'' Murakami Wolf Swenson/Fred Wolf Films *Teenage Muntant Ninja Turtles (Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael and Michaelangelo) *Toxie, NoZone, Major Disaster, Headbanger and Junkyard - "'''Toxic Crusaders'"'' *Puff the Magic Dragon Film Roman/Paws, Inc. *Garfield *Jon *Odie *Pooky *Dr. Liz Wilson *Orson and the rest of the gang at U.S. acres Nickelodeon/Nicktoons/Nick Jr. *Tommy Pickles, Chuckie Finster, Kimi Finster, Susie Carmichael, Angelica Pickles, Harold Frumpkin, Spike, Fifi, Stu Pickles, Didi Pickles, Chas Finster, Drew Pickles, Charlotte Pickles, Betty DeVille, Kira Finster, Fluffy, Lulu, Lou Pickles, Dil Pickles, Phil and Lil DeVille - 'Rugrats' *Rocko, Heffer Wolfe, Filburt, Dr. Hutchison, Leon, Chuck, Shelia, Spunky, Mr. & Mrs. Bighead - 'Rocko's Modern Life' *Blue, Joe, Steve, Mailbox, Shovel, Pail, Periwinkle, Tickety-Tock, Sidetable Drawer, Slippery Soap, Mr. Salt, Mrs. Pepper, Paprika, Cinnamon, Magenta, Green Puppy, Boris, Polka Dots, Roary, Fred, Sprinkles, Doodle Board, Dress Up Chest, Boogie Woogie, Silly Seat - 'Blue's Clues, Blue's Room' *Ickis, Oblina, Krumm, The Gromble - 'Aaahh!!! Real Monsters' *Arnold Shortman, Helga G. Pataki, Gerald Johanssen, Phoebe Heyerdahi, Grandpa Phil, Grandma Gertie, Rhonda Wellington Lloyd, Nadine, Harold Berman, Eugene Horowitz, Lila Sawyer, Sid, Stinky Peterson, Olga Pataki, Peapod Kid, Sheena, Big Patty, Ruth P. McDougal, Mr. Simons, Principal Wartz, Miriam Pataki, Big Bob, Marty Green, Mrs. Vitello, Camp Fire Lass, Iggy, Curly, Oskar Kokoshka, Ernie Potts, Mr Hyunh, Abner - 'Hey, Arnold!' *Dagget Doofus, Norbert Foster, Stump, Treeflower - 'The Angry Beavers' *CatDog, Winslow T. Oddfellow, Mom, Dad, Rancid Rabbit, Mr. Sunshine, Lola Caricola, The Greaser Dogs - 'CatDog' *Eliza Thornberry, Darwin, Donnie, Marianne Thornberry, Debbie Thornberry, and Nigel Thornberry - "The Wild Thornberrys" *SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Sandy Cheeks, Squidward Tentacles, Mr. Krabs, Pearl Krabs, Mrs. Puff, Gary the Snail, SpongeBob's Parents, Patrick's Family, Tentacles Family, Betsy Krabs, Squilliam, Patchy the Pirate, Potty the Parrot, Larry the Lobster, Mermaid Man, Barnacle Boy, Man Ray, Dirty Bubble, King Neptune, Queen Amphitrite, Prince Triton, Princess Mindy, Plankton, Karen, and others - SpongeBob SquarePants *Dora, Boots, Diego, Baby Jaguar, Isa, Tico, Benny, Swiper, Map, Backpack, Alicia, Click, Rescue Pack - 'Dora the Explorer, Go Diego Go!' *Max, Ruby - Max & Ruby *Timmy Turner, Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, Sparky, Vicky, AJ, Chester, Mr. Crocker, Mrs. Crocker, Mr. Turner, Mrs. Turner, Jorgen, Juandissimo Magnifico, Chompy the Goat, Molly, Dwight, Tootie, Elmer, Sanjay, Francis, Veronica, Trixie Tang, Mark Chang, Foop, Goldie Goldengrow, The Crimson Chin, The Mayor, Sheldon Dinkleburg, Mrs. Dinkleburg, The Nega Chin, The Bronze Kneecap, Dark Lasser, and Chip SkyLark - The Fairly OddParents *Oobi, Uma, Kako, Grampu - Oobi *Invader Zim, Dib, Gir, Gaz, The Almighty Tallest, Professor Membrane - 'Invader Zim' *Ren, Stimpy, Powdered Toast Man, Muddy Mudskipper, Mr. Horse, Log - 'The Ren and Stimpy Show' *Oswald, Henry, Daisy, Weenie - Oswald the Octopus *Dudley Puppy, Kitty Katswell, Keswick, The Chameleon, Bird Brain, Vermious Snaptrap, and The Chief - T.U.F.F. Puppy *Avatar Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, Zuko, Suki, Appa, Momo, Iroh, Ty Lee, Mai, and Azula - "Avatar: The Last Airbender" *Little Bill, Big Bill, Brenda, Alice, April, Kiku - Little Bill *Jimmy Neutron, Goddard, Carl Wheezer, Sheen Estevez, Cindy Vortex, Libby Folax, Nick Dean, King Goobot V, Ooblar, Hugh Neutron, Judy Neutron, Ultra-Lord, Dorkus, Pinter, The Emperor, Nesmith, Aseefa, Chock Chock, Doppy, Zeenunians - "Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, Planet Sheen" *Moose, Zee - Moose & Zee *Twist, Kiki, Shout, Marina - The Fresh Beat Band *Mr. X, Mrs. X, Truman X, Rex X, Home Base, The Y's, The Z's - The X's *SwaySway, Buhdeuce, Jelly, The Bread Maker, Ketta, T-Midi, Officer Rambamboo, Oonski the Great - Breadwinners *Linny, Tuck, Ming Ming, and Ollie - The Wonder Pets *Mikey Simon, Gonard, Guano, Lily, Mitsuki, Ozu, Yes Man, Yoshi, Dancing Sushi, Socky, Ethel, The Cat Burglar, Mr and Mrs. Simon, Speed Racer, Gonard's Mother, The Kappas, Dr. Takashi Katashi, Agent Yoshida, Pirate Captain/King Pirate, Masako Masako, The Chums, Kenji, Mr. Stereo, The Tatami Twins, Brozu and No Man, Ori and Yori, The Karaoke Genie, Dadzuki, Scoop Suzuki, Suave Mikey, Mr. Tatami, Lawrence Von Martenhouse, Kello, Dr. Igor, Forbes, Miko and Kai, Agent F, Harmony Sunshine, Dragon, Lawrence, Bike, Ninjaman McFranklin, Evan and Carl, Reggie, The Phantom of the Soundstage, Riku and Shino, Squiddy, Samoa, Reiko, Richie McMillions III, Gary the Gopher, Jomar, The Ghosts of Japanese Christmas, Kiyoko - Kappa Mikey *Speed Racer Jr., Racer, Spritle Racer, Lucy, Conor, Chim-Chim, Annalise Zazic, Speed Racer Sr., Rex Racer Sr., Jared and Jesse Deucey, Stan Gibbon, Armand Aniskov, Susan Winn, Damian Russ, Dr. Andre Chezko, Alpha Leader, Zile Zazic, Trixie Tredwell Racer, Handles Mustache, Mr. Pinkyring, Baron Von Moniacle, Lord Bowler - Speed Racer: The Next Generation *Jenny Wakeman, Vexus, Smytus, Killgore, Nora Wakeman, Tuck and Brad - "My Life As a Teenage Robot" *Jack, Mary, Mel - 'Jack's Big Music Show' *Korra, Mako, Bolin, Tenzin, Amon, Chief Lin Beifong, Hiroshi Sato, Asami Sato, Jinora, Ikki, Meelo, Pema, Naga, and Pabu - "The Legend of Korra" *Robot Default, Monster Krumholtz, Marf, Perry, Gart Default, J.D., Spitfire, Ogo, Nessie, Punch Morley, Crikey, Mr. Wheelie, Master Grabmirist, Loudmouth, The Prince of Scamtown, Snap Winsome, Dame Lady Madame, Lil' Lugnuts, Lev Krumholtz, Globitha Krumholtz, Uncle Kuffley Krumholtz - "Robot and Monster" *Stephanie, Sportacus, Stingy, Trixie, Ziggy, Pixel, Robbie Rotten, Mayor Milford Meanswell, Bessie Busybody - LazyTown *Miss Spider, Holley, Squirt, Bounce, Dragon, Shimmer, Spinner, Wiggle, Snowdrop, Pansy, Spiderus, Gus, Beetrice - Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends *Pablo, Tyrone, Uniqua, Tasha, Austin - The Backyardigans *Lincoln, Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lola, Lana, Lisa, Lily, Rita, Lynn Sr., Charles, Cliff, Geo, Walt, Gary, Fangs, Hops, Bitey, El Diablo, Izzy, Clyde, Howard and Harold, Mr. Grouse, Bobby, Ronnie Anne, Maria, Rosa, Hector, Carlos, Frida, Carlota, C.J., Carl, Carlitos, Lalo, Sergio, Agnes, Pop Pop, Coach Pacowski, Flip, Boy and Girl Jordans, Liam, Mick, Rusty, Ruth, Scoots, Zach, Andrew, Artie, Chad, Chandler, Darcy, Haiku, Joy, Kat, Lance, Mollie, Papa Wheelie, Penelope, Stella, Trent, Becky, Benny, Carol, Chaz, Dana, Grant, Joey, Maggie, Margo, Sam, Bernie, Cheryl, Chunk, Dr. Feinstein, Hunter Spector, Katherine Mulligan, Kotaro, Mrs. Bernardo, Myrtle, Nurse Patti, Patchy Drizzle, Sergei, Seymour, Steve, Wilbur, and others - The Loud House *Chickiepoo, Fluff, Fuzzworth, Nibbles, Milo, Hedgie, Kiki & Kiwi - 'Chickiepoo & Fluff: Barnyard Detectives' *Edgar & Ellen - Edgar & Ellen *Mr. Blik, Gordon Quid, Waffle, Hovis, Kimberly - Catscratch *Bessie Higgenbottom, Happy Walter Higgenbottom, Benjamin "Ben" Higgenbottom, Hilary Higgenbottom, Penny Lefcowitz, Portia Gibbons, Gwen Wu, Mrs. Gibbons, Millie Breedlove, Mona, Satha Thomas, Tigerly Roberts, Nisa Reddy, Molly O'Connell, Jean Tatum Parklands, Marie Malarkey, Finger, Rocky Rhodes - The Mighty B! *Sanjay Patel, Craig Slithers, Vijay Patel, Darlene Patel, Hector Flanagan, Belle Pepper, Megan Sparkles, others - Sanjay & Craig *Rabbids - Rabbids Invasion *Milli, Geo, Bot, Umicar - Team Umizoomi *Molly, Gil, Deema, Goby, Oona, Nonny, Mr. Grouper, Bubble Puppy - Bubble Guppies *Take, The Chief, Jeera, Lok, Linda the Sheep, Keeko, Banutu Jibolba, Zarla, Slog, Navis, The Pupununu Tribe, Chaka and Oonga Oongachaka, Jujus - Tak and the Power of Juju *Danny Phantom, Sam Manson, Tucker Foley, Jack Fenton, Maddie Fenton, Jazz Fenton, Dash Baxter, Paulina, Kwan, Star, Valerie Gray, Vlad Masters/Plasmius, Box Ghost, Lunch Lady Ghost, Skulker, Technus, Desiree, Ember, Spectra, Bertrand, Fright Knight, Dora Mattingly, Klemper, Walker, Johnny 13, Kitty, Youngblood, Sidney Poindexter, Pariah Dark, Femalien, Terminatra, Nightmerica, Hotep-Ra, Lydia, Vortex, Nocturne, Undergrowth, Amorpho, Pandora, Frostbite, and Dani Phantom - Danny Phantom *Manny Rivera/El Tigre, Frida Suárez, Rodolfo Rivera/White Pantera, Grandpapi/Puma Loco, Maria Rivera/Plata Peligrosa - El Tigre *Fanboy and Chum Chum - Fanboy and Chum Chum *Otis, Pip, Pig, Freddy, Peck, Miles, Dag, Maddy, Daisy, Bessy, Duke, Etta, Eddy, Igg, Bud, Abby, Sheep, Everett, Buck, Pizza Twins, Officer O'Hanlon, Wild Mike, Canadian Cows, Root, Other Barnyard animals - Back at the Barnyard *Bunsen, Mikey Munroe, Amanda Killman, Miss Flap, Darcy, Sophie Sanders, Mr. and Mrs. Monroe, Beverly, Boodles, Mr. and Mrs. Bunsen, Ken - Bunsen is a Beast *Harvey Beaks, Fee, Foo, Michelle Beaks, Dade, Claire, Princess Roberts, Techno Bear, Kratz, Rooter, Piri Piri, Seth/The Blargus, Wade, Mikey, Paul, MJ, Pip, Kevin, Ralph, Carla or Clara, Kathy, Janey, Miriam Beaks, Irving Beaks, Doctor Roberts, The Spirit of the Wetbark Lake, Jeremy, Randl, Moff Williamson, Felicity, Bartleburt, Carol, Tara, Les Squirrels, Gerald, Jackle Slytherstein, Officer Fredd, The Inspiriation and Pooker, Aiden and Miley, Roland Beaks - Harvey Beaks *Pig, Goat, Banana, Cricket, Burgerstein, Goat's reflection, TJ, Sleazy Beave, Rasta Rat, President of the Planet, Junior Rangers, Ranger Rhino, Breakfast Buffalo, Armpit Willy, Lady Primavera Van de Snuggles - Pig Goat Banana Cricket Cartoon Network *Dexter, Dee Dee, Mom, Dad, Mandrake, Honeydew, Monkey, Silver Spooner, Lee Lee, Mee Mee - Dexter's Laboratory *Johnny Bravo, Mama Bravo, Little Suzy, Carl, Pops, Julie Herschbaum - Johnny Bravo *Cow, Chicken, The Red Guy, I.M. Weasel, I.R. Baboon *Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Professor Utonium, Ms. Keane, Mayor, Mrs. Bellum, Mojo Jojo, Fuzzy Lumpkins, HIM, The Amoeba Boys, The Gangrene Gang, Princess Morbucks, K.A.R.R. and others - The Powerpuff Girls (1998/2016) *Chowder, Mung Daal, Truffles, Schnitzel, Panini, Endive, Gazpacho, Gorgonzola, Ceviche, Pate - Chowder *Grizz, Ice, Panda - We Bare Bears *Flapjack, Knuckles, Bubbie - The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack *Ed, Edd, Eddy, The Kanker Sisters, Jonny 2x4, Plank, Sarah, Jimmy, Kevin, Rolf, Nazz, Eddy's Brother - Ed Edd n Eddy *Sticks the Jungle Badger, Snively - Sonic Boom *Billy, Mandy, Grim, Nergal, Nergal Jr, Eris, Harold, Irwin, Fred Fredburger, Jeff The Spider, Hector Con Carne, Dr. Ghastly Boskov, Skarr, Hoss Delgado, Pud'n, Mindy, and Gladys - The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, Evil Con Crane *Ben, Gwen, Kevin, Grampa, Max, Vilgax - Ben 10 *Finn, Jake, Princess Bubblegum, Lady Rainicon, Marceline the Vampire Queen, Viola, Jake Jr., Kim Kil Whan, Charlie, T.V., Lumpy Space Princess, The Ice King, Flame Princess, BMO, Cinnamon Bun, Peppermint Butler, Gunter, Tree Trunks, The Lich / Sweet P, Mr. Pig, Earl of Lemongrab, Shermy, Beth Prismo, Magic Man, Neptr, Shelby, Pup Gang, Candy Kingdom People, Wizards, King of Ooo, Various Princesses - Adventure Time *Sunny, Li'l D, Madison, Philly Phil, Eddie, Tamika, Kim and Kam - Class of 3000 *Robot Chicken, Mad Scientist, Nerd, Ailens, Gummy Bear, Bloopers Host *Mordecai, Rigby, Benson, High Five Ghost, Skips, Pops, Muscle Man, Thomas, Carter, Briggs, Audrey, Gary, Guardians of the Eternal Youth, Death, Mr. Maellard, God of Basketball, Techmo, Baby Ducks, Starla, Margaret, Eileen, Don, CJ, Gene, RGB2, Low Five Ghost, Dr. Henry, Celia, Mordecai's Parents, Rigby's Parents, Pam, Apple Sauce, Party Horse 43699, Andy, Recap Robot, Chance Surebot, Toothpick Sally - Regular Show *Mike, Lu, Og, Lancelot - Mike, Lu, & Og *Lazlo, Raj, Clam, Sampson, Edward, Steer Scoutmaster, Slinkman, Scoutmaster Lumpus, Ms. Doe, Chip and Skip, Dave, Ping Pong, Patsy, Nina, Gretchen, and Almandine - Camp Lazlo *Adam, Jake, Windsor, Slips, Lupe, Ingrid, Henry, Kerry, Principal Pixiefrog, and Mrs. Warthog - My Gym Partner's a Monkey *Mac, Bloo, Wilt, Eduardo, Coco, Frankie, Madame Foster, Mr. Herriman, Jackie Khones, Duchess, Terrence, Goo, Uncle Pockets, Cheese, and Various Imaginary Friends - Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends *Ami, Yumi, Kaz, Jang Keng, and Tekirai - Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi *Alfe, Roba, and Horace - The Problem Solverz *The Wattersons (Gumball, Darwin, Anais, Richard, Nicole), Granny Jojo, Louie, Penny, The Fitzergeralds, The Wilsons, The Pepperonis, Carrie, Teri, Molly, Leslie, Masami, Carmen, Alan, Tina, Jamie, Anton, Bobert, Ocho, Idaho, Banana Joe, Tobias, Juke, Clayton, Hector, William, Principal Brown, Miss Simian, Mr. Small, Rocky Robinson, Mr. Gaylord Robinson, Margaret Robinson, The Eggheads, Rob, Rachel, the Doughnut Sheriff, Larry, Sal Left Thumb, and others - The Amazing World of Gumball *Rikochet, Buena Girl, The Flea, Pulgita, Masked Dog, Penny Plutonium, El Malefico, Masked Toilet, Misterioso Grande, Chinche, Snowpea, Cindy Slim, French Twist, El Rey, Abuelito, and Timmy Of A 1,000 Masks, El Nino Loco, Calavera Muerto (Mucha Lucha) (Originally from Kid's WB!) and Animaniacs Characters (Originally from Kid's WB!) *Juniper Lee, Jasmine Lee, Ray Ray Lee, Monroe - The Life and Times of Juniper Lee *Jonesy Garcia, Caitlin Cookie, Wyatt Williams, Jen Masterson, Jude Lizowski, Starr, Coach Halder, Ron the Rent-a-Cop, the Clones, Tricia Holmes, Mandy, Gwen, Marlowe, Charmaine, Darth Mall, Julie - 6teen *Alejandro, Beth, Bridgette, Cody, Courtney, DJ, Duncan, Eva, Ezekiel, Geoff, Gwen, Harold, Heather, Izzy, Justin, Katie, Leshawna, Lindsay, Noah, Owen, Sadie, Sierra, Trent, Tyler, Anne Maria, B, Brick, Cameron, Dakota, Dawn, Jo, Lightning, Mike, Sam, Scott, Staci, Zoey, Amy, Beardo, Dave, Ella, Jasmine, Leonard, Max, Rodney, Samey, Scarlett, Shawn, Sky, Sugar, Topher, Brody, Carrie, Emma, Kitty, Taylor - Total Drama Series *Uncle Grandpa, Mr. Gus, Belly Bag, Giant Realistic Flying Tiger, Frankenstein, Tiny Miracle, Beary Nice, Hot Dog Person, Pizza Steve, and Aunt Grandma - Uncle Grandpa *Prohyas and Vambre - Mighty Magiswords *Wirt, Gregory, Beatrice, Greg's frog, Sarah, and The Woodsman - Over the Garden Wall *Steven, Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, Greg, Centipeetle, Connie, Lion, and Various Gems - Steven Universe *Clarence, Jeff, Sumo, Mrs. Baker, Chad, Mary, Percy, Amy Gillis, Chelsea, Belson, Kimby, Nathan, Dustin, others - Clarence *Reef, Fin McCloud, Emma, Broseph, Lo Ridgemount, Jonny, Wipeout, Sonny and Buster - Stoked *Kai, Jay, Nya, Lord Garmadon, Sensei Wu - Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu *Corey, Laney, Kin, Kon, Trina, and Mina - Grojband *Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2, Numbuh 3, Numbuh 4, Numbuh 5, Numbuh 362, Numbuh 86, The Delightful Children From Down The Lane, Father, Various Numbuhs - Codename: Kids Next Door *Sheep - Sheep in the Big City *Moxy - The Moxy Show *K.O., Enid, Rad, Carol, Mr. Gar - OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes Studio Ghibil *Nausicaa, Teto, Master Yupa, and the Ohmu from Nausicaa - "'''Valley of the Wind'"'' *Princess Sheeta, Pazu, Dola, Colonel Muska, and the Dola Gang - "'''Castle in the Sky'"'' *Totoro and the Susuwatari from "''My Neighbo Totoro" *Kiki, Jiji, Tombo, Osono, Ursula, and one of the crows from "Kiki's Delivery Service'"'' *Chihiro, Haku, Lin, No-Face, Boh & Yubaba - ''"'Spirited Away'"'' *Calcifer - ''"'Howl's Moving Castle'"'' Jim Henson *Kermit the Frog, Scooter, Walter, Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Gonzo, Rizzo the Rat, Pepe the King Prawn, Link Hogthrob, Dr. Julius Strangepork, Uncle Deadly, 80's Robot, Bobo the Bear, Beauregard, Miss Poogy, Sweetums, Beautiful Day Monster, Luncheon Counter Monster, Behemoth, Doglion, Thog, Mutations, Blustering Bellowpane Monster, Crocodile, Whatnots, Frogs, Rats, Carter, Wayne and Wanda, Fozzie Moopet, Janice Moopet, Rowlf the Dog, Kermit Moopet, Constantine, Rowlf Moopet, Denise, Gloria Estefan, Chip, Blind Pew, Beaker, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, One-Eyed Jack, Angel Marie, Trumpet Girl, Lips, Nigel the Conductor, Spotted Dick, Calico, Yolanda Rat, Tatooey Rat, Andy and Randy Pig, Blue Frackle, Bertha, Lew Zealand, The Swedish Chef, Sam the Eagle, Robin the Frog, Pops, Green Frackle, Captain Pighead, Old Tom, Dr. Julius Strangepork, Croaker, Goggles, Blotch, Animal, Black Dog, Bean Bunny, Polly Lobster, Clueless Morgan, Mad Monty, Annie Sue, Cynthia Rose, Mildred Huxtetter, Howard Tubman, Spamela Hamderson, Snowths, Mahna Mahna, Thingy Thing, Walleye Pike, Cue Card Monster, Zippity Zap, Bubba Rat, Marvin Suggs, Droop, Purple Frackle, Pink Frackle, Jade Green Hunchback Frackle, Mo Frackle, Alphonso D'Bruzzo, Ozzie (Squid), Bobby Benson, Crazy Harry, Dr. Teeth, Floyd Pepper, Janice, Zoot, Statler and Waldorf, The Newsman, Camilla the Chicken, Afghan Hound, Foo-Foo, Big Mean Carl, Pokey, Gorillas, Chickens, Penguins, Cockatoo, Singing Food, Bill, Gil, Jill, and many others - '"The Muppets" franchise''' *Stinky the Skunk, Jake the Polar Bear, Armstrong the Chicken Hawk, Ollie the Tapir, Bunnie Bear, Tizzy the Bee, Yves St. La Roache, Rhonda Rat, Dullard the Aardvark, Achilles the Shark, Alana the Baboon, Alexis the Giraffe, Alicia the Snail, Alicia the Volcano Rabbit, Andrew the Humpback Whale, Andrew the Reindeer, Arlene the Aardvark, Barry the Honeybee, Bart the Coyote, Bernice the Warthog, Billy Bob the Lemur, Blanche the Manatee, Bosko the Baboon, Bubba the Walrus, Charlie the Chamois, Charlotte the Penguin, Chauncey the Turtle, Chaz the Chameleon, Chuck the Lion, Clive the Kiwi, Cody the Colobus Monkey, Cool the Kangaroo Rat, Cornelius the Crab, Custer the Bison, D'kembe the Gemsbok, Dave the Human, Dooley the Armadillo, Doreen the Camel, Ernie the Mongoose, Eugene the Hunting Dog, Flora the Koala, Fluke the Dolphin, Frankie the Crocodile, Frankie the Wildebeest, Gabi the Gila Monster, Galahad the Grasshopper Mouse, Gilda the Gorilla, Guffrey the Vulture, Harry the Rhinoceros, Harvey the Hummingbird, Hector the Spider Monkey, Hetty the Hedgehog, Hillary the Owl, Hortense the Hornbill, Humphrey the Badger, Inidra the Whale, Jackie the Orangutan, Jared the Tiger, Jasper the Jaguar, Johnny the Wolf, Julie the Flamingo, Julius the Spoonbill, Kasey the Kangaroo, Kiki the Rattlesnake, Kyle the Secretary Bird, Lamont the Sloth, Larry the Fish, Lawrence the Orangutan, Lazlo the Hyena, Leapovitch the Frog, Leah the Fruit Bat, Lenny the Gorilla, Lulu the Potto, Lydia the Ostrich, Malcolm the Lion, Margaret the Stork, Mavis the Frog, Max the Wasp, Maxine the Indian Elephant, Mel the Lemur, Melanie the Mink, Milton the Blue-Footed Booby, Molly the Albatross, Monica the Musk Ox, Monty the Elephant Seal, Morely the Mole, Morris the Ant, Morton the Beaver, Natasha the Tarantula, Nemets the Ant, Nico the Marine Iguana, Nippy the Tiger Beetle, Octavio the Octopus, Paul the Pelican, Pavlov the Pug Dog, Pearl the Pika, Penelope the Yellow-Footed Tortoise, Perry the Wild Horse, Phoenicia the Hippo, Plunk the Sea Otter, Priscilla the Honeypossum, Quincy the Flying Squirrel, Ralph the Moose, Randall the Zebra, Rhonda the Raccoon, Ringo the Elephant, Robert the Red Deer, Rocky the Bighorn Sheep, Rudy the Roadrunner, Rudy the Spider, Sandy the Giant Otter, Sasha the Siberian Tiger, Sean the Rabbit, Slick the Sea Lion, Sly the Crocodile, Stanley the Mouse, Stella the Stoat, Swifty the Cheetah, Timothy the Owl, Tommy the Thomson's Gazelle, Travis the African Buffalo, Trudy the Chimpanzee, Vernon the Grizzly Bear, Vic the Monitor Lizard, Victor the Rattlesnake, Virginia the Red Fox, Warren the Warthog, Wingo the Shoebill, Winnie the Wasp, Winston the Woodpecker, Yorick the Salmon, Zack the Arctic Fox - Jim Henson's Animal Show with Stinky and Jake *Diggs, Scooch, Carrie, Bozer, Carl, Lug, Maxine - Construction Site Discovery Kids/Hasbro *Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Strongarm, Sideswipe, Fixit, Grimlock, Ratchet, Acree, and Bulkhead - "Transformers Prime/Robots in Disguise" *Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Spike, Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle - "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic" *Blythe Baxter, Zoe Trent, Sunil Nevla, Vinnie Terrio, Penny Ling, Russell Fergenson, Minka Mark, Pepper Clark - "Littlest Pet Shop" *Lion-O, Snarf, Cheetara, Panthro, Tygra, WilyKit, and WilyKat - Thundercats *Rudolph, Hebie, Clarice, Yukon Cornelius, and the Abominable Snowman - Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer *Kenny the shark, Kat and Karl Cassidy, Oscar, The Phoebes, Burton Plushtoy lll - Kenny the Shark *Tutenstein, Cleo Carter, Luxor the cat - Tutenstein *Creepie, Chris-Alice, Budge - Growing Up Creepie *Frosty, Professor Hinkle, Karen, Children, and Hocus Pocus - Frosty the Snowman *Kris kringle, Mrs. Jessica, Topper the penguin, Winter warlock, Burgermiester Miesterburger, Grimsby and Tanta Kringle - Santa Claus Is Coming to Town PBS Kids * Big Bird, Elmo, Oscar the Grouch, Bert, Ernie, Cookie Monster, Grover, Prairie Dawn, Count Von Count, Zoe, Rosita, Telly, Baby Bear, Abby Cadabby, Snuffy, Horatio, Slimey, Herry Monster, Barkley, Natasha, Hoots, Guy Smiley, Sherlock Hemlock, Forgetful Jones, Two Headed Monster, The Amazing Mumford, Frazzle, Biff and Sully, Gladys the Cow, Buster the Horse, Mr. Dragon, Googel, Narf, Phoebe, Mel, Lulu, Benny Rabbit, Alligator, Tiger, Octopus, Big Bad Wolf, Three Little Pigs, Anything Muppets, Anything Monsters, Sheep, Pigs, Ducks, Chickens, Cows, Horses, Donkey, Honkers, Dingers, Yips Yips and many others - Sesame Street * Arthur Read, D.W. Read, David L. Read, Jane Read, Grandma Thora Read and his mother, Grandpa Dave, Uncle Bud, Aunt Loretta, Uncle Sean, Aunt Bonnie, Uncle Fred, Aunt Jessica, Uncle Richard, Aunt Lucy, Buster Baxter, Francine Frensky, Alan Powers, Muffy Crosswire, Binky Barnes, Kate Read, Sue Ellen Armstrong, George Lundgren, Fern Walters, Ladonna Compson, Prunella Deegan, The Tibble Twins, Emily, Jenna Morgan, Mr. Armstrong, Mrs. Armstrong, Bailey Carson Belvedere III, Becky, Ed Billings, Bubby, Mr. Barnes, Mrs. Barnes, Bitzi Lynne Baxter, Bo Baxter, Buster's Grandmother, Miss Blank, Coach Bumpus, Mrs. Bofini, Ms. Bryan, Mrs. Cardigan, Mrs. Grouse, Edward Edsel "Ed" Crosswire, Millicent Crosswire, Cisely Compson, Mrs. Datillo, Wanda Deegan, Ms. Featherfoffer, Flossie, Mr. Elkin, Emily's mother and father, Mrs. Fink, Nurse Flynn, Oliver Frensky, Laverne Frensky, Grandpa Frensky, Dr. Frederique Fugue, Ted Glass, Coach Grimsled, Mrs. Gutter, Harry Mills, Francis Haney, Mr. Higgins, Dr. Iris, Ms. Krasny, Fritz Langley, Neal Lundgren, Mrs. Lundgren, Leah MacGrady, Mr. Marco, Marie-Helene, Herman Merkles, Ursa Merkles, Ramon Molina, Mrs. Molina, Carl Manino, Mr. and Mrs. Morgan, Ms. Morgan, Mr. Morris, Mrs. Pariso, Signore Pelato, Pickles the Clown, Mr. and Mrs. Powers, Mr. Pryce-Jones, Nigel Charles Ratburn, Rodentia Ratburn, Mrs. Robertson, Mr. Sanders, Mrs. Shmigaedy, Susy Sipple, Dr. Sozio, Miss Sweetwater, Mrs. Terracini, Mrs. Tibble, Miss Tingley, Mrs. Tremello, Paige Turner, Mr. Walters, Doria Walters, Mrs. Wood - Arthur, Postcards from Buster *Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, Scooter McNutty, Miss Etta Kette, Booker T. Bookworm, 100 children, Mother Goose, Stella the Storyteller, Professor Tinkerputt, Tomie dePaola, Mom, Mr. Boyd, Colleen, David, and others - Barney and Friends *Emily Elizabeth, Caroline, Mark, Jetta, Cosmo, Charley, Samuel, Vaz, Sheriff, Deputy Wilson, Ms. Diller, Violet, Horace, Nina, Evan Thomas, Shun, Mr. Solomon, Mrs. Z, Jenny, George, Madison, Larry, Gablegobble, Ms. Diller, Daffodil, Flo and Zo, The Sidarskis, Jorge, Bibi, Tricksie, Norville, Shackelford, Dorothy, Rodrigo, Cleo, T Bone, Mac, and Clifford - Clifford The Big Red Dog, Clifford's Puppy Days, Clifford's Really Big Movie *Caillou, Rosie, Boris, Doris, Gilbert, Leo, Clementine, Jason, Jeffrey, Derek, Clarice, Sonya, Mr. Hunker, Ms. Martin, Sarah, Lee Wuhn, Olly, Murphy, Grandpa and Grandma - Caillou *Lionel, Leona, Theo, Cleo, Barnaby B. Busterfield III, Walter and Clay Pigeon, Dr. Nitwit, Click, Heath the Thesaurus, Arty Smartypants, Marmy Smartypants, Vowelles, Information Hen, Monkeys, Ducks, Cliff Hanger and others - Between the Lions * Zach, Annie, Plato, Socrates, Aristotle, Aurora - Adventures from the Book of Virtues * Zoboomafoo, The Kratt Brothers (Chris and Martin), Aviva Corcovado, Koki, Jimmy Z, Zach, Donita, Dabio, Gaston, Paisley, Rex, Jackie, Amy, and Zobooland Characters (Narchi, Gooble, Sensit, Wiggy Waxwing, Green Puppy, Slimantha, Noggendrill, Snow Lemur, Baby Zoboomafooasaurus and Zoboomafooasaurus, Buggly, Fibby, and Cy) - Zoboomafoo, Wild Kratts * Thomas, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Toby, Emily, Nia, Rebecca, Duck, Stanley, Hiro, Donald and Douglas, Oliver (engine), Bill and Ben, Harvey, Fergus, Arthur, Murdoch, Spencer, Molly, Neville, Rosie, Whiff, Charlie, Bash and Dash, Ferdinand, Scruff, Belle, Stephen, Porter, Timothy, Glynn, Ryan, Merlin, Theo, Lexi, Hurricane, Diesel, Daisy, BoCo, Mavis, 'Arry and Bert, Diesel 10, Salty, Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, Sidney, Philip, Hugo, Frankie, Stafford, Flying Scotsman, Stepney, Spencer, Connor, Caitlin, Gator, Samson, Ashima, Rajiv, Shane, Shankar, Noor Jehan, Yong Bao, Hong-Mei, Carlos, Billy, Hank, Flora, Derek, Dennis, Flynn, Winston, Marion, Reg, Skiff, City of Truro, The Diesel, Lady, Logan, Sam, Dustin, Splatter and Dodge, Victor, Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Rusty, Duncan, Duke, Mighty Mac, Fearless Freddie, Luke, Millie, Smudger, Bertram, Proteus, Mike, Bert, Rex, Annie and Clarabel, Henrietta, Slip Coaches, Hannah, An An and Lin Yong, Dexter, Aubrey and Aiden, Troublesome Trucks, Toad, Bradford, Rocky, Judy and Jerome, The Spiteful Brake Van, S.C. Ruffey, Old Slow Coach, Hector, The Chinese Dragon, Terence, Bertie, Trevor, Harold, Bulgy, George, Cranky, Butch, Elizabeth, Jeremy, Madge, Kevin, Captain, Merrick, Owen, Carly, Big Mickey, Beresford, Caroline, Bulstrode, The Horrid Lorries, Thumper, Tiger Moth, Colin, Jack, Alfie, Oliver (digger), Max and Monty, Kelly, Byron, Ned, Isobella, Patrick, Buster, Nelson, Glynn, Skiff, Sir Topham Hatt, Lady Hatt, Stephen and Bridget Hatt, Farmer Finney, Mrs. Kyndley, Jem Cole, The Vicar, Farmer Trotter, The Refreshment Lady, Dowager Hatt, Miss Jenny Packard, Cyril The Fogman, Farmer McColl, Alicia Botti, Sodor Brass Band, The Duke and Duchess of Boxford, Lord Callan, Mr. Percival, The Mayor of Sodor, Mr. Bubbles, The Dock Manager, Sir Robert Norramby, Captain Joe, Fergus Duncan, Clergymen, Jeremiah Jobling, Railway Inspectors, Nancy, Tom Tipper, Important Passenger, The Cricketers, The Relief Postman, Old Bailey, Mrs. Kyndley's Daughter, Mr. Hastings, The Bird Watcher, Sailor John, Various Engines, Various Rolling Stock, Various Non-Rail Vehicles, Various People and Animals - Thomas & Friends *Tinky Winky, Dipsy, Laa-Laa, Po, Noo-Noo - Teletubbies *Matt, Jackie, Inez, Digit, Hacker, Buzz, Delete, Motherboard, Dr. Marbles, Widget, TW, Fluff, Creech, Jules, Slider, Baskerville, Ledge, Wicked, Warren, Ann Arki, Olga, Scratch, Cyclops, Trashinator, Tonga, Gigabyte, Cool Starmaker, Binary, Icky, The Crab Prince, Manny the Medium, Stringie and Bow, Princess Deah, The Sams, Erica Ram, Gnome, Mayor Wolfman, Dracula, Ms. Fileshare, Nero, Unga, Target, Abby, Ollie, Shari Spotter, Professor Stumblesnore, Dody, Gimme, Mister Zero, Stormy Gale, Mayor, Wholesome Twins, Bank President, Punxie, The Grand Ground Hoggian, Mayor, The King of Happily Ever After, Spider, Ziff, Wanda, Little Red Riding Hood, Jam Master, Jules, The Mayor of Memoryville, Stats, Zeus, Athena, Poseidon, Hermes, Artemis, The Beast, Apollo, Himaropa, Calliope, Homer, Warren's mom, DJ Groovy, Hector, Gordon, TW, Diamond Joe, Mother Parallini, Fluff, Coach, Ice, Fergie, PJ, Rusty, Berny, Walter, Razz, Mayor, Waldo, The Grand Pasha, Petra, Keesha, Mikey, Annie, The Mayor, Irma, Sleight O. Hand, Chief, Lily, Puck, Binky, Mummsy, King Dudicus, Slider, Coop, Lucky, Grubby, Cy Clone, Glowla, Spout, Judge Trudy and Sheriff Judy, Rudy, Deke, Chef Foody, Master Pi, Olli, The Sedimentary Sentry, AVA, Creech, Max, Big Kahuna, Deci, Zanko, Rourke, Bernie, Ollie, Abby, Sam Vander Rom, Scanner - Cyberchase * Buddy, Tiny, Shiny, Don, Mrs. Pteranodon, Mr. Pteranodon, Mr. Conductor, Dennis, Tank, Annie, Cory, Quincy, Polly, Adam, Alan, Elliott, Morris, Mr. Argentinosaurus, Mr. Daspletosaurus, Mr. Elasmosaurus, Mrs. Elasmosaurus, Mrs. Einiosaurus, Grandma Pteranodon, Grandpa Pteranodon, Hank, Ralph, Stuart, Ziggy, Carson, Gary, Stuart, Travis, Vincent, Teddy, Frankie, Marvin, Jess, Reggie, Arnie, Crystal, Gilbert, Lorraine, Millie, Mrs. Therizinosaurus, Ollie and Oren, Reba, Gwendolyn, Angela, Dolores, Erma, Fanny, Jacqueline, Laura, Mrs. Corythosaurus, Mrs. Ornithomimus, Ned, Pauline, Peggy, Trudy, Tuck, Velma, Remy, Effie, Paulette, Kenny, Soren, Tommy, Percy, Leslie, Maisie, Kiera, Marco, Allie, Carla, Rodney, Michelle, Denise, Deanna, Boris, Bucky, Mr. Deinonychus, Thurston, Peng, Old Spinosaurus, Alvin, Apollo, Albert, Eugene, Larry, Mr. Quetzalcoatalus, Mr. Therizinosaurus, Quinn, Sammy, Ulysses, Zhuang, Trevor, Daphne, Mookie, Paulie, Patrick, Mitch and Max, Leroy, Derek, Elmer, Lily, Chung, King Cryolophosaurus, Penelope, Dylan and Devlin, Martin, Tricia, Perry, Rick, Nick, Pamela, Henry, Herbie, Iggy, Mayor Kosmoceratops, Deon, Hap, Judy, Stacle, Vera, Jack, Sydney, Brenda, Mrs. Pliosaurus, Petey, Vlad, Olivia, Sonny, Cassie, Angela, Arlene, Cindy, Gabby, Keenan, Mikey, Minnie, Mrs. Archelon, Mrs. Conductor, Mrs. Deinonychus, Patricia, Rita, Sana, Selma, Shirley, Sonja, Spiky, Stella, Stephie, Valerie, Craig, Ella, Shoshana, Brachiosaurus, Corythosaurus, Parasaurolophus, Triceratops, Troodons, Velociraptor, Crab, Station Master, Various Dinosaurs and others - Dinosaur Train * Humbah, Zumbah, Zing Zing Zingbah, Jumbah, Jingbah, Grandmamma, Grandpappa, Mrs. Lady, Mr. Man, Brother and Sister, Auntie, Little Dog Fido - Boohbah * Plum, Brad, Cooper, Clementine, Oliver, Gabi - Plum Landing *Emmy, Max, Enrique, Ord, Cassie, Zak and Wheezie, Quetzal, Arlo, Dr. Booboogone, Captain Scallywag, Chilly, Cyrus, The Doodle Fairy, Eunice, Finn, The Giant of Nod, Kiki, Lorca, Norm Monsieur Marmadune, Mr. Pop, Mungus, Polly Nimbus, Priscilla, Sid Sycamore, Slurpy, Various Dragons, and others - Dragon Tales *Wordgirl, Captain Huggy Face, Tim, Sally, TJ, Scoops, Violet, Beau, Tommy, Phil, Emily, Bill, Reginald, Professor James Doohickey, Prof. Robert Tubing, Exposition Guy, Police Commissioner Watson, The Mayor, Warden, Edith, Mr. Callihan, Reuben, Mrs. Ripley, Ms. Libiri, Ms. Dewey, Milt, Mr. Dudley, Zachary Zany, Hunter Throbheart, Ms. Champlain, Bank Teller, Ms. Davis, Bampy Botsford, The Butcher, The Baker and the Candlestick Maker, Kid Potato, Li'l Mittens, Dr. Two-Brains and their henchmen, Glen Furlblam, Mr. Big, Leslie, Tiny Big, Granny May and his mother, Tobey, Claire, Checkmate 3000, SuperRobot, Artsy, Chuck and his mother, Brent, Lady Redundant Woman, Evil WordGirl Copy, Evil Sally, EEvil DEvil Sally BotsforeDupey, Royal Dandy, The Whammer, The Coach, Invisi-Bill, Ms. Question, The Masked Meat Marauder, The Amazing Rope Guy, Energy Monster, Seymour Orlando Smooth, Steve, Raul, Guy Rich, Nocan, Victoria, Captain Tangent, Miss Power, The Learnerer - WordGirl *Bob, Wendy, Mr. Bentley, Dorothy, Mrs. Broadbent, Mr. Beasley, Mrs. Bentley, Farmer Pickles, Mr. Dixon, Mr. Ellis, JJ, Molly, Mrs. Percival, Mrs. Potts, Mr. Sabatini, Robert, David Dixon, Doris, Mr. Fothergill, Jenny, Pam Goody, Tom, Mrs. Sabatini, Sandy Beach, Mr. Costello, Lennie Lazenby, Annie Pickles, Meg McDonald, Baz, Pablo, Sunny, Saffron, Cassie, Carlos, Piper McDonald, Marjorie, Jana von Strudel, Brad Rad, Mr. Mockney, Tony Toberoni, Scoop, Muck, Dizzy, Roley, Lofty, Travis, Skip, Trix, Scoot, Benny, Scrambler, Sumsy, Packer, Dodger, Tumbler, Flex, Bristle, Zoomer, R.Vee, Jackaroo, Splasher, Gripper and Grabber, Scratch, Rubble, Tiny, Spud, Pirate Brickbeard,' '''Pilchard, Bird, Scruffty, Finn, Tommy, Hamish, Squawk, Bird(ie), Sprat and his kittens, Gull, Fox Cub - '''Bob the Builder, Bob the Builder: Project Build It, Bob the Builder: Ready, Steady, Build!, Bob the Builder (2015 TV series)' *Curious George, Ted the Man With The Yellow Hat, Hundley, The Doorman, Professor Wiseman, Chef Pisghetti, Netti, Gnocchi, The Renkins, Marco, Allie, Bill and his bunnies, Steve and Betsy, Charkie, Mr. Glass, Dinwoodie, Mr. Zoobel, Mr. and Mrs. Quint, Ada & Luke, Andie, Stig, & Stew, Calhoun, Vicky and Vinny, Cayley, Dorothy, Dr. Alvin, Dr. Baker, Dr. Ghesund, Dr. Raj, Grocer, Gwen & Sisly, Mr. Auger, Mrs. Dulson, Mr. Reloj, Mrs. D, Mr. Ruffweek, Professor Anthony Pizza, Rodney, Uncle Tam, The Zucchinis, Dog Trainer Man, Benjy & Willy, Bruno, Doxie, Fluffy, Geoffrey, Leslie, Little Mike, Lucky, Oscar, Sue Berm, Tracy, Compass, Jumpy - Curious George *Splash, Bubbles, Dunk, Ripple, Lu, Bob, Biggie, The Firefly Squid, Pearline, The Clusterwink, Zee, Mayor Sting, Wave, Tidy, Gush, Flo, Iris, Chompy, Polly and Bell, Polly And Bell's Siblings, Charlie, Ripple's 499 brothers, Melody, Mrs. Leafy and Mr. Leafy, Maury, Snap, Scout, Denny, Myshell, Dorsal, Finny, Mo, Tyke, Scoot, Plum, Mortimer, Puffy, Oblo, Dusty, Wart, Boo Hagley, Archie, Whitebeard, Hamilton, Shark, Jellyfish - Splash and Bubbles *Jet, Carrot, Celery, Sunspot, Face 9000, Sydney, Sean, Mindy, Zucchini, Moonbeam, Eggplant, Zerk, Spinach, Mitchell, Mr. Peterson, Dr. Rafferty, Dr. Berg, Dr. Melendez, Riley, Lillian and his mom, Beep, Dr. Skelley - Ready Jet Go! *Maya Santos, Miguel Santos, Theo McEwen, Maggie Lee, Chrissy Lum, Andy Arlington, Tito Chávez, Abuela Elena, Paco, Rosa Santos, Santiago Santos - Maya & Miguel *Martha, Helen, Alice, Truman, TD, Skits, Mariella, Milo, Carolina, and Jake - Martha Speaks *Luna, Leo, Andy, Carmen, Magic Globe, Senior Moncarlo, Honey, Mr. Hockbar, Maria Mariposa - Let's Go Luna! *Sid, May, Gerald, Gabriela, Susie, Mort, Alice, Rose, Dr. Rosalinda Cordova, Zeke - Sid the Science Kid *Wishbone, Joe Talbot, David Barnes, Samantha "Sam" Kepler, Ellen Talbot, Wanda Gilmore, Robin, Damont Jones, Jimmy Kidd, Emily Barnes, Amanda Hollings, Mr. Bob Pruitt, Walter Kepler, Nathaniel Bobelesky, Homer Vincent, Lee Natonabah, Travis del Rio, Melina Finch, Marcus Finch, Mr. King - Wishbone * Betsy, Billy, Scott, Molly, Sarah, Kenji, Maria, Newton, Mr. and Mrs. Carl O'Connor, Bus Driver Bob, Principal Warner, Kevin, Betsy's Parents, Farmer Warner, Gracie, Kitty, Sidney - Betsy's Kindergarten Adventures *Peg, Cat, Ramone, Pig, Neighbor Ladies, 100 Chickens, The Pirates and their parrot, Big Mouth, Richard, The Teens, Giants, Mermaid, The Three Bears, The Three Pigs, The Three Billy Goats Gruff, The Blockettes, Mac, Peg's Mom, The Seven Dwarves, Dragon, Ludwig van Beethoven, George Washington, Albert Einstein, Flat Woman, Baby Fox, Romeo and Juliet, Triceratops, Baby T Rex, Cleopatra, Marie Curie, Roxanne, The President of the United States, Robin Hood, Aki, Billie, and others - Peg + Cat *Daniel Tiger, Miss Elainia, Katerina Kittycat, O the Owl, Prince Wednesday, Mom Tiger, Dad Tiger - Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood *Fred, Hal, Squeeks, Daisy - Nature Cat *Dog, Duck, Frog, Pig, Ant, Bear, Sheep, Ant, Bug, Fly, Elephant, Kangaroo, Monkey, Cow, Robot, Shark, Turtle, Fish, Various Animals - WordWorld Toei Animation *Kenshiro - "'''Fist of the North Star'"'' *Uncle Olly "'''World of Hans Christian Andersen'"'' *Kamen Rider "'''Kamen Rider'"'' *Patty Rabbit, Bobby Bear, Rachel Rabbit, Ricky Rabbit, Bunny Rabbit, Mama Rabbit, Papa Rabbit, Bonny Bear, Buddy Bear, Mr. Bear, Mrs. Bear, Fanny Fox, Freddy Fox, Mr. Fox, Mrs. Fox, Ruthie Raccoon, Roxie Raccoon, Mr. Raccoon, Mrs. Raccoon, Danny Dog, Donny Dog, Dr. Dog, Mrs. Dog, Suzie Squirrel, Skippy Squirrel, Squire Squirrel, Mrs. Squirrel, Bucky Beaver, Bitsy Beaver, Mr. Beaver, Mrs. Beaver, Maggie Mole, Mikey Mole, Mr. Mole, Mrs. Mole, Bert Badger, Betty Badger, Mr. Badger, Mrs. Badger, Penny Pig, Polly Pig, Mr. Pig, Mrs. Pig, Missie Mouse, Marty Mouse, Mr. Mouse, Mrs. Mouse, Miss Deer, David Deer, Grandma Deer, Mayor Dandy Lion, Master Monkey, Oscar Otter, Peter Porcupine, Sheriff Barney Bulldog, Kirby Cat, and Wilde Wolf - "'''Maple Town'"'' *Engine Speedor, Engine Bus-On, Engine Bear-RV, Engine Birca, Engine Gunpherd, Engine Carrigator, Engine Toripter, Engine Jetras, Engine Jum-Bowhale, Engine Kishammoth, Engine T-Line, Engine K-Line, Engine MacHalcon - "'''Super Sentai'"'' BabyFirst *Harry the Bunny *GooGoo and GaaGaa *The Color Crew Gang *Petey the Paintbrush *Tillie, Emma the Elephant, Betty the Bird, Freddy the Frog, Daphne the Duck, Caleb the Cat, Willie the Woodpecker, Marvin the Monkey, Gilda the Goose, Helen the Hen, Donnely the Dog, Harry the Horse, Cassie the Cow, Polly the Piglet, Bernie the Bear, Sherman the Sheep, Bella the Baby Chick, Melvin the Mouse, Connie the Crab, Greta the Grasshopper, Calvin the Cuckoo, Ronald the Rooster, Bradley the Bee, Sammy the Snake, Penny the Parrot, Ollie the Owl, Wendell the Wolf, Damon the Dove, Gabby the Goat, Trevor the Turkey, Desmond the Donkey, and Other Animals - Tillie Knock Knock *The Notekins and The Instruments *Fred and Fiona *Peep and his mother - The Numbers Farm *Yoyo and Peanut *Wonder Box *VocabuLarry *Peek-A-Boo *Rainbow Horse *Sammy and Eve *Lee and Lucy *Zoe and Zeke Outfit/My Talking Toys *Talking Tom *Talking Ben *Talking Angela *Talking Ginger *Talking Hank *Talking Pierre *Talking Rex *Talking Larry *Talking Gina *Talking Garfield *Talking Gummi Bear *Talking Pocoyo *Talking Pato - Pocoyo's Best Friend! *Talking Gingerbread Man *Talking Rapper *Talking Tibbie *Talking Teddy Bear *Talking Calliou *Talking HooYoo *Talking Pinocchio *Talking Cowboy *Talking Clay Kids *Talking Betty Bear *Talking Teddy Ruxbin *Talking Grubby *Talking Hide-and Seek Jojo *Talking Mrs. Beasley *Talking Herman Munster *Talking Big Beautiful Bertha *Talking Gramma & Talking Grampa *Talking Patoonie *Talking Mother Goose *Talking Teachy Talk *Talking Captain Kangaroo *Talking SomerSalty *Talking Flo and Talking Flossie *Talking Baby Beans *Talking Drowsy *Talking Tatters *Talking Baby Colleen *Talking Scooba Doo *Talking T-Bone *Talking Chester O' Chimp *Talking Larry Lion *Talking Crackers Parrot *Talking Lilac Skunk *Talking Bernie Bernard *Talking Barry Bear *Talking Myrtle Hand Puppet *Talking Mr. Potts *Talking Curli Pup *Talking Shrinkin' Violette *Talking Flip Wilson/Geraldine *Talking Tamu *Talking Cuddly Dudley *Talking Chatty Cathy *Talking Tim-Tim Tiger *Talking Alphabet Pals *Talking Big Mouth Billy Bass the Singing Fish *Talking Travis the Singing Rainbow Trout *Talking Cool Catfish the Singing Fish *Talking Rocky the Singing Lobster *Talking Sunny the Singing Sunflower *Talking Pete the Piano *Talking Douglas Fir the Singing Christmas Tree *Talking Mr. Everett Green the Singing Christmas Tree Microsoft Studios/PopCap/Playfish/Mojang/Telltale Games *Conker *Banjo *Kazooie *Crazy Dave, Penny, Stinky the Snail, Various Plants - Plants vs. Zombies *Steve, Alex, NPC Villagers, Iron Golem, Snow Golem, Jesse and the Gang - Minecraft *Mayor - Pet Society *Maggie - Restaurant City Flipline Studios *Papa Louie, Delivery Boy Roy, Delivery Girl Joy, Big Pauly, Mindy, Whiff, Janana, Cherrisa, Mandi Solary, Matt Neff, Tony Solary, Solary babies, Chuck, Taylor, Allan, Jojo, Koilee, Ripley, Timm, Cecilia, Penny, Sue, Cooper, Maggie, Utah, Nevada, Scarlett and the Shakers (Scarlett, Rudy, Marty, Clover), Wally, Chester, Austin, Perri, Kingsley, Sasha, Clair, Vincent, Sarge Fan, Radlynn, LePete, Pinch Hitwell, Cameo, Captain Cori, Robby, Rita, Nick, Mitch, Mayor Mallow, Professor Fitz, Iggy, James, Willow, Tohru, Foodini, Greg, Mary, Prudence, Romano Family Quartet, Olga, Various Papa's Customers - "'''''Papa's Gameria series" *Radley Madish, Luau LePunch, Sarge, Rocky Road, Betty Pecan, Mr. Sherbet, Jill Berry, Chip McMint, Various baddies - "Papa Louie platformer" *Steak, Jake, Coco and Crow, Bandfits - "Steak and Jake" *Cactus McCoy, Ella Windstorm, Popoca, Dumbbell, Alpaca Jack, Malana Mire, Hex Hatfield - "Cactus McCoy" *Jacksmith, Scout, Gander, King Plumpfeather, Queen Hildread, Princess Liliana, Dudley, Various Troops - "Jacksmith" *Guppy *Addie, Prizella, Ramekins, Basher, Masher, Crasher, Golden Papa Louie, Jacksmith Hammer, Various Sliders - "Slider Scouts" *He-Man/Prince Adam, Men-at-Arms, Teela, Cringer/Battle Cat, Stratos, Orko, Zodac, Man-E-Faces, and Ram Man - "'''He-Man and the Masters of the Universe'"'' *Bravestarr, Thirty-Thirty, Deputy Fuzz, and Judge J.B. McBride (Bravestarr) *Hercules, Mercury, and Astera (Space Sentinels) *Fat Albert, Mushmouth, Dumb Donald, Russell Cosby, Weird Harold, Rudy Davis, and Bucky - "'''Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids'"'' *She-Ra *M'Ress, and Arex "'''Star Terk: The Animated Series'"'' *Drac, Frankie, Wolfie, Hagatha, Bella La Ghostly, Dr. Jekyll and Hyde, Mummy, Boneapart, Ghoulihand, Batso & Ratso, and Hauntleroy - "'''Groovie Goolies'"'' Brentwood Television *Throttle, Modo, and Vinnie - "'''Biker Mice from Mars'"'' Valve *Demoman, Engineer, Heavy, Medic, Pyro, Scout, Sniper, Soldier, Spy and Administrator - "'''Team Fortess 2'"'' *Gordon Freeman, Alyx Vance, Barney Calhoun, Dog, Eil Vance, Isaac Kleiner, Wallace Breen and G-Man - "'''Half Life 2'"'' Saban Brands LLC *Red Ranger, Black Ranger, Blue Ranger, Yellow Ranger, Green Ranger, Pink Ranger, Megazord, Dragonzord, Titanus, Alpha 5, and Zordon - "'''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers'"'' Capcom *Zero - "'''Mega Man X'"'' *Albert Wesker Marvel *Captain America *Iron Man *Spider-Man *Thor *Hulk *Black Widow *Hawkeye *Ant-Man *Wasp *Black Panther *Vision *Wolverine *Beast *Cyclops *Gambit *Iceman *Deadpool *Storm *Sunfire *Quicksilver *Falcon *Jean Grey *Colossus *Archangel *Nightcrawler *Professor X *Rogue *Jubilee *Daredevil *The Punisher *Star-Lord *Nick Fury *Groot *Rocket Raccoon *Drax *Silver Surfer *Gamora *Black Bolt *Ms. Marvel *Doctor Strange *Ghost Rider *Blade *Mr. Fantastic *Invisible Woman *Human Torch *Thing *Wonder-Man *Namor *Man-Thing *Scarlet Witch *War Machine *Howard the Duck *Winter Soldier *Hercules *Hyperion *Quasar *Moon Knight *She-Hulk *Beta Ray Bill *Longshot *Captain Britain *Jack of Hearts *Union Jack *Air-Walker *Frankenstein *Cable *Iron Fist *Luke Cage DC Comics *Batman *Dick Grayson/Robin *The Joker *Hush *Two Face *Scarecrow *Mr Freeze Image Comics *Spawn *Sara Pezzini/Witchblade *Danielle Baptiste *Angelus *The Darkness *Magedalena *Savage Dragon *Dart *Freak Force *Vanguard *Psilence *Michael Clay and Grifter - Wildstorm *Dynamo 5 *Rick Grimes - The Walking Dead Shonen Jump Weekly *Goku - Dragon Ball Z' *Yugi, Thea, Joey, Tristan, Jaden, Yuki, Pegasus *Bo-bobo, Beauty, Gasser, Don, Patch, Jelly Jigler, Hetenko, Softon, Denkagu Man Dupius Comics *Spirou Worlds Event Productions *Voltron, Keith, Lance, Pidge, Princess Allura, and Hunk - "'Voltron: Defender of the Universe"'' *Saber Rider, Fireball, Colt, April Eagle, and Ramrod - "'''Saber Rider & The Star Sheriffs'"'' *Denver the Last Dinosaur, Wally, Jeremy, Shades, Mario, Casey, Rocky, Chet, Freddy, and Heather - "Denver the Last Dinosaur" *Vytor - "'''Vytor: The Starfire Champion'"'' Moonscoop Group *Spartakus, Arkana, Rebecca, Matt, Bic & Bac, and Tehrig - "'''Spartakus and the Sun Beneath the Sea'"'' *Robbie Shipton and Ray - "'''Quantum Cosmic Ray'"'' *Ace & Dick - "'''Funky Cops'"'' BKN *Nick Logan, Sh'lainn Blaze, Ti-Yeti, Jefferson Trueblood, and Nemo Perrera - "'''Roswell Conspiracies: Aliens, Myths, and Legends'"'' *Skysurfer One, Crazy Stunts, Sliced Ice, Air Enforcer, and Soar Loser - "'''Skysurfer Strike Force'"'' *Scarlett Whip - "'''Zorro: Generation Z'"'' *Ang Jouyan, Beingel, and Xuan Chi - "'''Legend of the Dragon'"'' *Kong, Jason, Tann, and Lua - "'''Kong: The Animated Series'"'' *Cassandra, Gus, Verne, and U.B.O.S. - "'''Ultimate Book of Spells'"'' *Scruff *Ripster, Streex, Big Slammu, and Jab - "'''Street Sharks'"'' Darguad Comics *Asterix *Obelix *Getafix *Dogmatix *Blake & Mortimer *Lucky Luke *Valerian & Laureline *Jolly Jumper Madhouse *Jubei Kibagami Adelaide Productions *Jackie Chan, Jade, and Uncle - "'''Jackie Chan Adventures'"'' *Big Guy and Rusty - "'''Big Guy and Rusty the Boy Robot'"'' *Huey Freeman, Riley Freeman, and Robert Jebediah Freeman - "'''The Boondocks'"'' *Rachel Stevens, Jo O'Meara, Hannah Spearritt, Tina Barrett, Bradley Mcintosh, Paul Cattermole and Jon Lee - "'''S Club 7 Forever'"'' Shonen Sunday *Lum, Ataru, Ten - "'''Those Obnoxious Aliens'"'' *Ranma (both male and female counterparts), Akane, Shampoo - "'''Ranma 1/2'"'' *Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Miroku, Sango - "'''Inuyasha'"'' Big Blue Bubble *Mammott *PomPom *Kayna *Noggin *Furcorn *Wubbox *Rare Wubbox *Brump Naughty Dog *Jak & Daxter *Crash Bandicoot Nerd Corps Entertainment *Artha and Beau - "'''Dragon Booster'"'' *Aerrow, Piper, Finn, Junko, Radarr, and Stork - "'''Storm Hawks'"'' *Voltar, Doktor Frogg, Red Menace, and Doomageddon - "'''League of Super Evil'"'' *Vert Wheeler, Agura Ibaden, Stanford Isaac Rhodes IV, Zoom Takazumi, Tezz Volitov, A.J. Dalton, and Sherman & Spinner Cortez - "'''Hot Wheels Battle Force 5'"'' Rankin/Bass *Lion-O, Snarf, Cheetara, Panthro, Tygra, WilyKit, and WillyKat - Thundercats *Quicksilver, Steelwill, Steelheart, Bluegrass, and The Copper Kid - Silverhawks Vooz *Pucca and Garu Gamania *Lin Chang, Jumpy Ghostface, Mystique Sonya, Mr. No Hands, and Mighty Ray - "Hero: 108" 4Kids Entertainment *Mario *Luigi *Princess Peach *Princess Daisy *Yoshi *Birdo *Bowser *Wario *Waluigi *Yoshi *Boom Boom *Pom Pom (Boom Boom's female counterpart) *Toad *Bowser Jr. *Kirby *King Dedede *Meta Knight *Lololo *Lalala (Lololo's female counterpart) *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong *Dixie Kong *Link *Zelda *Ganondorf *Pit *Ice Climbers *Olimar *Captain Falcon *Fox *Falco *Peppy *Slippy *Marth *Ike *Roy *Pikachu *Lucario *Pokemon Trainer *Ninten *Ness *Jeff *Paula *Poo *Lucas *Flint *Kumatora *Duster *Boney *Mr. Game & Watch *R.O.B. *Max Taylor *Rex Owen *Zoe Drake *Dr. Spike Taylor *Reese *Dr. Z *Ursula *Zander *Ed *Laura *Rod *Seth *Chomp *Ace *Paris *Terry *Spiny *Tank SEGA *Sonic *Shadow *Silver *Tails *Knuckles *Blaze *Amy Rose *Cream *Cheese *Rouge *Jet *Storm *Wave *Dr. Eggman *Metal Sonic *Tails Doll *Chaos *Mephilies *Zavok *Zazz *Zomon *Zik *Zeena *Zor *Big *Omega *Chaos Gamma *Espio *Charmy *Vector *Sticks *Sally *Cosmo *Emerl *Shade *Geoffrey St. John *Lara Su Mailbu Comics *Contrary, Ghoul, Hardcase, Pixx, Prime, Prototype, Topaz, Black Knight, Siren, The Night Man, Electrocute, and Amber Hunt - Ultraforce International TV Shows and Movies *Queer Duck, Bi-Polar Bear, Oscar Wildcat, Openly Gaytor *Beavis & Butterhead, Coach Buzzcut, Principal McVicker, Stewart Stevenson, Mr. Van Driessen, Tom Anderson, Todd Ianuzzi *Daria Morgendorffer, Jane Lane, Trent Lane, Quinn Morgendorffer, Sandi Griffin, Stacy Rowe, Tiffany Blum-Deckler, Brittany Taylor, Kevin Thompson, Burnout Girl *Ricky Gervais, Stephen Merchant, Karl Pilkington - The Ricky Gervais Show *George Bush, Tony Blair, Gordon Brown, Paul Scholes, David Beckham, Michael Owen, Ant & Dec, Trevor McDonald, Jeremy Clarkson, Gary Linniker, Alan Hanson, John Prescott, Trinny & Susannah, Arnold Schwarzenegger, Liam Gallagher, Steve Irwing, Aggie & Kim, Simon Cowell, Andrew Marr, Saddam Hussein, Osama Bin Laden, Gordon Ramsay, Nigella Lawson, Frank Skinner, Osbourne, Ozzy Osbourne, Prince Harry - 2DTV *Mezga Geza, Paula, Kriszta, Aladar, and MZ/X - The Mezga Family *Miku Hatsune - Vocaloid *Odette, Derek, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Whizzer, Rothbart, Clavius, and Zelda *Haruhi Suzumiya *Konata Izumi *Prince Vailant *Iznogoud *Lamput *Miffy, Snuffy, Barbara, Boris, Poppy, Grunty - Miffy and Friends * Cuddles, Giggles, Toothy, Lumpy, Disco Bear, Cro-Marmot, Flaky, Flippy, Fliqpy, Handy, Lammy, Buddhist Monkey, Lifty & Shifty, Mime, The Mole, Nutty, Petunia, Pop & Cub, Russell, Sniffles, Splendid - Happy Tree Friends *Lucy, Georgina the Giraffe, Nelson the Elephant, Molly the Hippo, Giggles and Tickles, Boris the Bear, Nathalie the Antelope, Audrey the Ostrich, Reginald the Lion, The Snip Snip Bird, King Snake, Victor the Crocodile, Kevin the Crocodile, Doris the Duck, Toby the Tortoise, Isabel the Flamingo, Mirabelle the Flamingo, Annabelle the Flamingo, Herbert the Warthog, Zed the Zebra, Alan the Aardvark, Ronald the Rhinoceros, The Tic Tic Bird, William the Weaverbird, Pauline the Pelican, Nigel the Elephant Calf, Harry the Hyena, Edna the Hyena, Holly and Johnnie, Seamus the Stork, Eddie the Hippo, Henrietta the Hairy Hippo, Patsy the Porcupine, Casper the Chameleon, Granddad Chameleon, Dennis the Dromedary, Gary the Dromedary, Dr. Gordon, Esmerelda the Snake, Cousin Chuckles, Lily the Ostrich, Doogal the Ostrich, Rosie the Rhinoceros, Petula the Parrot, Melanie the Moosem Beverley the Beaver, Randolph the Raccoon, Barbara the Bison, Alfie and Charlie, Mr. and Mrs Bison, Adam the Armadillo, Jazz the Jaguar, Leopoldo the Llama, Taco the Toucan, Annie the Anaconda, Duddley the Sloth, Tallulah the Toucan, Joey the Kangaroo, Jimmy the Kangaroo, Janet and Elvis, Janice the Kangaroo, Wally the Wombat, Mr. Platypus, Julie the Kangaroo, Ribbit the Frog, Phoebe the Koala, Carrie the Cockatoo, Snowbert the Polar Bear, Sidney the Seal, Jamie, Thomas, Sharon and Lewis, Hercule Moustache, Thelma the Whale, Gunnar the Seagull, Jack Big Claw, Bao Bao the Giant Panda, Gertie the Goat, Cassandra the Crane, Horace the Hare, Confuse-us the Carp - 64 Zoo Lane *Peter Rabbit, Benjamin Bunny, Miss Tiggywinkle, Jemima Puddleduck, Tom Kitten, Hunca Munca, Samuel Whiskers, Jeremy Fisher *The Snowman & Snow Dog *Charlie Chalk, Louis T Duck, Arnold The Elephant, Captain Mildred and Trader Jones - Charlie Chalk *Peep, Chirp and Quack - Peep and the Big Wide World *Rex, Unicorn, Komodo, Sasquatch, Mouse, Island Owl - Animal Mechanicals *Peppa Pig, George Pig, Mummy Pig, Daddy Pig, Chloe Pig, Suzy Sheep, Rebecca Rabbit, Richard Rabbit, Emily Elephant, Edmond Elephant, Candy Cat, Danny Dog, Pedro Pony, Zoe Zebra, Zuzu & Zaza Zebra, Freddy Fox, Wendy Wolf, Kylie Kangaroo, Delphine Donkey, Gerald Giraffe, Mandy Mouse and others - Peppa Pig *Ben Elf, Princess Holly Thistle, Gaston the Ladybird - Ben and Holly´s Little Kingdom *Pingu, Pinga, Mother, Father, Robby, Pingo, Pingi - Pingu *Tiny, J.C., Rebecca, Marty, Joanna, Cody, Mimi, Mr. and Mrs. Rabbit, Dr. Albert E. Owl, Mrs. Magpie, Grandpa, Angie - The Seventh Brother *Orinoco, Bungo, Tomsk, Wellington, Tobermory, Madame Cholet, Great Uncle Bulgaria, MacWomble - Wombles *Polvina, Ester, Tubarina, Marcello, Hugo, Sirilo, Gummy, Tentie, Spikey, Bea, Miss Marla - Sea Princesses *Oggy, Jack, Olivia, Bob, Marky, Dee-Dee, Joey - Oggy and the Cockroaches *Fireman Sam, Firefighter Elvis Cridlington, Station officer Basil Steele and Firefighter Penny Morris *Tubb, Terence, Finbar, Winona, Sploshy, Amelia, and Reg - Rubbadubbers *Monkeys, Elephant, Buffalo,' '''Lion, Hippo, Tickbird, Tortoise, Bat, Frog, Warthog, Porcupine, Crocodile, Chameleon, Hare, Vulture, Giraffe, Lizard, Eagle, Mosquito, Bushbaby, Mama Cheetah and his Cubs, Snake, Aardvark, Puffadder, Jackal, Rhinoceros, Ants, Chief Ant, Lieutenant Ant, Wildebeests, Zebras, Parrot, Flamingos, Ostrich, Camel, Dragonfly, Leopard, Hyena, Millipede/Pediless, Baboon, Guinea Fowl, Meerkat, Antelopes, Bees, Queen Bee, Cricket, Skunk, Butterfly, Squirrel, Woodpecker, Flea, Mama Hen and Chicks, Crow, Spider, Hummingbird, Mole, Peacock, Whale, Crab, Fishes, Tinga Tinga Birds, Majitu the Giant, The Wind' '- '''Tinga Tinga Tales' *Angelina Ballerina *Tiny, Stretchy, Sporty, Scary and Noisy - Little Robots *Bill and Ben - Flower Pot Men *Andy Pandy, Looby Loo and Teddy *Danger Mouse and Penfold *Bernard *Dragon, Ostrich, Mailmouse, Beaver, Alligator - Dragon *Dan, Angie, Cory, Kami, Melissa, Ricardo Sanchez, Trek, Jordan, Mrs. Carver, Mrs. Hahn, Ms. Currie, Mr. Drumheller, Dana, Saara Jain, Mom and Dad, Mr. Hendrickson, Robyn, Brachiosaurus, Stygimoloch, Dromaeosaurus, Compsognathus, Tyrannosaurus Rex, Spinosaurus, Diplodocus, Triceratops, Euoplocephalus, Stegosaurus, Edmontosaurus, Corythosaurus, Quetzalcoatlus, Pterodactylus, Albertosaurus, Amargasaurus, Archelon, Dracorex, Futalognkosaurus, Giganotosaurus, Kosmoceratops, Microraptor, Plesiosaur, Psittacosaurus, Pterodaustro, Therizinosaurus, Troodon, Maiasaura, Kentrosaurus'' - Dino Dan, Dino Dan: Trek's Adventures, Dino Dana''' *Bill and Tony *Beat Monsters *Dug, Goona, Hognob, All Dug´s tribe - Early Man *Mr. Bean *Zuzu, Briga, Maria Mole, Laricao, Pipoca, Fast Food, Suspiro, Sushiroco, Rei Apetite, Princesa Geminha, Leao Jujubo, Batata Fritz - Zuzubalandia *Bagpuss *Ms. Frizzle, Liz, Arnold, Carlos, Dorothy Ann, Keesha, Phoebe, Ralphie, Tim, Wanda and the Magic School Bus *Waldo - Where's Waldo *Keroro, Tamama, Giroro, Kururu, and Dororo - Sgt. Frog *Cathy Hillman *Coconut Fred *Billy, Bonnie, Junior, Socrates, Angie, Giselle, Winston and Winifred, Charles, Sushi, Toto, Bongo, Toby, Ken, Smiley, Biggie, Chino, Bob, Leopard, Mr. Smith, Maya Smith - Animals United *Roger, Andy, Peter, Paige, Jason and Quincy - FoxTrot *Calvin and Hobbes *Hitler, Eva, Fegelein, Traudl, Jodl, Burgdorf, Goebbels, Sunsche, Himmler, Monkhe, Schenck, Keitel, Gerda, Magda - Downfall *Weegee *Steve, Creeper, Enderman, Villager, Notch, Herobrine, Israphel and Zombie - Minecraft *The Octonauts *Greg Heffley, Rodrick Heffley, Manny Heffley, Rowley Jefferson - Dairy of a Wimpy Kid *Nostalgia Critic, Angry Video Game Nerd, Fred Figglehorn, and Irate Gamer - Internet Characters *Orange, Pear, Passion Fruit, Midget Apple, Marshmallow, Grapefruit, Grandpa Lemon - '''''Annoying Orange *Christian and Satine - Moulin Rouge *Ezio and Connor - Assassin's Creed *Cole Mcgrath - Infamous *Nathan Drake - Uncharted *Jack Sparrow *John Locke, Jack Sheppard - Lost *Mort and Phil *Alex Mason and Sgt Price - Call of Duty *Chris Bores - Irate Gamer *Glados and Chell - Portal *Pearlie, Opal, Jasper, Saphira, Ludwig, Great Aunt Garnite, Gobsmack, Scrag, Mr. Flea, Fern - Pearlie *Bloom, Musa, Tecna, Layla, Stella, Roxy - Winx Club *Sam, Clover, Alex, Jerry, Mandy, G.L.A.D.I.S., Britney, Arnold Jackson, Blaine, Jazz Hands and others - Totally Spies! *Doraemon and Nobita - Doraemon *Davenport, Martha, Godfrey, Ginger, Dudley, Brenda, Uno, Duo and Trio, Voltaire - Fourways Farm *Chiro, Antauri, Sparx, Gibson, Otto, Nova, Jinmay - Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! *Sammy, Sharlene and Wiggy - Sammy's Story Shop *Nyan Cat *Shin Chan *Sarah and Duck *Grizzy and the Lemmings *Pocoyo, Pato, Elly, Loula - Pocoyo *Bello, Goomo, Mina, Rita, Ongo, The Queen, The King and Dodos - Jelly Jamm *Angus, Cheyl, Buddy, Amanda, Francine, Charles, Mr. Beeg - Angus & Cheyl *Sandra, Fo The Elf, Raquel, Marcus - Sandra The Fairytale Detective *Hearty, Liebe, Lovelyn - The Qpiz *Cleo and Cuquin *Oggy, Jack, Olivia, Bob, Joey, Marky, and Dee Dee - Oggy and the Cockroaches *Etno and Candy - Space Goofs *PlimPlim, Nesho, Bam, Acuarella, Mei-Li, Hoggie, Arafa, Wichi and Tuni - PlimPlim *Simon and Gaspard - Simon *Pat, Stan, Stuart, Stephanie, Aunt Martha, Professor Chichi, Lily, Various Bunnies, Emily - Pat and Stan *Peter Palette, Emperor Spine, J. Edgar Beaver, Fifi Fox, Bud E. Bear, Do, Ray, Mee, Thistle, Barren Burr, Michael J. Mushroom *Ethelbert and Dilip - Ethelbert The Tiger *Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, Kenny McCormick, Butters Stotch, Wendy Testaburger, Tweek Tweak, Bebe Stevens, Bradley Biggle, Clyde Donovan, Craig Tucker, Dougie, Jimmy Valmer, Timmy Burch, Token Black, Randy Marsh, Sharon Marsh, Shelly Marsh, Grandpa Marvin Marsh, Jimbo Kern, Gerald Broflovski, Sheila Broflovski, Ike Broflovski, Liane Cartman, Stuart McCormick, Carol McCormick, Stephen Stotch, Linda Stotch, Mr. Garrison, Mr. Mackey, Mr. Slave, Principal Victoria, Officer Barbrady, Ned Gerblansky, God, Jesus, Mr. Hankley, Tuong Lu Kim, Father Maxi, Mayor McDaniels, Dr. Alphonse Mephisto, Moses, Santa, Satan, Starvin' Marvin, Terrance and Philip, Towelie, Sergeant Harrison Yates, Lemmiwinks - South Park *Roobear Koala, Laura Koala, Papa Koala, Mama Koala, Floppy Rabbit, Mimi Rabbit, Nick Penguin, Pamie Penguin, Mr. Penguin, Mrs. Penguin, The Penguin Family Triplets, Betty Koala, Weather, Mingle, Walter, Horsey, and Colt Kangaroo, Miss Lewis, Maki-Maki, Mr. Curator, Mr. Mayor, Dr. Flight, Duckbill, Diana, The Ringmaster, Cosmo, Mr. Steam, Station Master, Captain Briney, Mr. Flash, Uncle Mailman, and Kiwi - The Adventures of Little Koala *Cap'n O. G. Readmore *Annabelle Sullivan and Kyle Sullivan *Cyborg Kuro-Chan *Mr. Bill, Spot, Sluggo, Mr. Hands, Miss Sally, Mr. Bill's Mom, Billy and Sluggo Clones - Mr. Bill *White Spy and Balck Spy - Spy Vs. Spy *Sputnik, Halley, Comet, Radar, Jet, and Sal - Astroblast! Aardman * Morph and Chas * Animals from Creature Comforts * Wallace and Gromit, Shaun the Sheep, Preston the Cyberdog, Techno Trousers, Feather McGraw - Wallace and Gromit * Shaun, Bitzer, Farmer, Timmy, Timmy's Mum, Pidsley, Pigs, Bull, Ducks, Flock - Shaun the Sheep * Pirate Captain, Pirate with a Scarf, Charles Darwin - Pirates: Bands of Misfits * Ginger, Rocky, Babs, Fowler, Nick, Fetcher, Bunty, Mac, Other Hens - Chicken Run DreamWorks Animation SKG *Z, Princess Bala, Azteca, Barbatus, Queen Ant - Antz *Hebrew, Rameses, Tzipporah, Miriam, Aaron, Seti, Jethro, Queen Tuya, Hotep, Huy - The Prince of Egypt *Tulio, Miguel, Chel, Tzekel-Kan, Chief Tannabok, Zaragoza - The Road to El Dorado *Spirit, Little Creek, The Colonel, Sgt. Adams, Bill, Joe, Jake, Pete, Roy - Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron *Sinbad, Marina, Eris, Protus, Kale, Rat, King Dymas, Luca, Jed - Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas *Roddy, Rita, Sid, Whitey, Spike, Hench-frogs, Rita's family, Slugs - Flushed Away *Alex, Gloria, Melman, Marty, Skipper, Private, Kowalski, Rico, King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Mason, Phil, Stefino, Vitaly, Sonya, Zuba, Florrie, Moto Moto, Andalusian Triplets, Manu & Maya, The Dancing Dogs, Gia, Classified, Short Fuse, Corporal, Eva - Madagascar *Shrek, Donkey, Puss In Boots, Fiona, Dragon, Gingy, Pinocchio, Three Pigs, Humpty, Kitty Softpaws, Big Bad Wolf, Three Blind Mice, Ogre Babies, Dronkeys, Queen Lillian, Brogan the Ogre, Cookie the Ogre, Gretched the Ogre, Doris, Mabel, Various Ogres - Shrek, Shrek 2, Shrek the Third, Shrek Forever After, Puss In Boots *Po, Mr. Ping, Li Shan, Master Crane, Master Viper, Master Tigress, Master Mantis, Master Monkey, Master Shifu, Grand Master Oogway, Bao, Lei Lei, Mei Mei, Panda Villagers - Kung Fu Panda *Theo/Turbo, Chet, Tito Lopez, Smoove Move, Burn, Paz, Whiplash, Angelo Lopez, Kim-Ly, Bobby, Skidmark, White Shadow, Carl, Snails - Turbo *Hiccup, Astrid, Stoick the Vast, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Valka, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Gobber the Belch, Eret, Toothless, Stormfly, Barf & Belch, Cloudjumper, Skullcrusher, Hookfang, Grump, Meatlug, Various Dragons - How to Train Your Dragon *Oh, Tip Tucci, Lucy Tucci, Officer Kyle, Captain Smek, Gorg Commander/Father, The Boov - Home *Oscar, Don Edward Lino, Lenny Lino, Angie, Lola, Sykes, Ernie & Bernie, Don Feinberg, Luca, Various Sharks - Shark Tale *RJ, Verne, Hammy, Stella, Penny, Lou, Ozzie, Heather, Tiger, Spike, Bucky, Quillo - Over the Hedge *Susan (Ginormica), B.O.B., Dr. Cockroach PhD, The Missing Link, Butterflyosaurus - Monsters vs. Aliens *Grug Crood, Eep Crood, Sandy Crood, Gran Crood, Thunk Crood, Ugga Crood, Guy, Belt, Douglas, Chunky, Trip-Gerbil, Liyote, Ground Whale, Bear Owl - The Croods *Megamind, Minion, Metro Man, Roxanne Ritchi, Megamind's Brain-Bots, Bernard, Warden - Megamind *Jack Frost, North, Tooth Fairy, Sandman, Bunnymund, Elves, Yetis, Jamie, Jamie's friends - Rise of the Guardians *Princess Poppy, Branch, Bridget, Biggie, DJ Suki, Satin & Chenille, Cooper, Guy Diamond, Grandma Rosiepuff, Cloud Guy, Moxie Dewdrop, Aspen Heitz, Mandy Sparkledust, Prince Gristle, Fuzzbert, King Peppy, Harper, Smidge, Mr. Dinkles, Tunnel Troll, Wedgie Bergen #1 & #2, Cookie Sugarloaf, Darius, Vinny the Phone, Captain Starfunkle, Spider, Chad, Card - Trolls *Barry B. Benson, Vanessa, Mooseblood, Ken, Janet, Adam, Martin, Various Bees - Bee Movie *Theodore Lindsey Templeton (aka The Boss Baby), Timothy Leslie Templeton, Ted Templeton, Janice Templeton, Staci, Triplets, Wizzie, Jimbo - The Boss Baby *Mr. Peabody, Sherman, Penny Peterson, Paul Peterson, Patty Peterson, Leonardo da Vinci, King Tut, King Agamemnon, WABAC, Albert Einstein, Ay, Mona Lisa, Marie Antoinette, Robespierre, Mrs. Grunion - Mr. Peabody & Sherman *Mr. Krupp/Captain Underpants, Melvin Sneedly, George Beard, Edith, Harold Hutchins, Professor Poopypants, Ms. Tara Ribble, Miss Anthrope, Mr. Meaner, Mr. Retcher, Mr. Morty Fyde, Tommy, Mr. and Mrs. Beard, Officer McPiggly - Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie LAIKA *Coraline Jones, Mel Jones, Charlie Jones, April Spink & Miriam Forcible, Sergei Alexander "Mr. B" Bobinsky, The Cat, Wybie, Mrs. Lovat - Coraline *Norman Babcock, Aggie, Neil Downe, Courtney Babcock, Mitch Downe, Alvin, Sandra Babcock, Perry Babcock, Grandma Babcock, Judge Hopkins, Mr. Prenderghast, Sheriff Hooper, Salma, Blithe Hollow Kid, Crystal & Parachutist Ghost, Deputy Wayne, Greaser Ghost, Gucci Lady, Mrs. Henscher, Pug, Sweet Girl - ParaNorman *Eggs, Winnie Portley-Rind, Fish, Wheels, Bucket, Lady Cynthia Portley-Rind, Mr. Trout, Mr. Pickles, Other Boxtrolls - The Boxtrolls *Kubo, Monkey/Sariatu, Beetle/Hanzo, Raiden the Moon King, Hosato, Hashi, Kameyo, Mari, Minae, Aikom Miho, Ken - Kubo and the Two Strings Reel FX Animation Studios *Reggie, Jake, Jenny, Baby Three Tuckers - Free Birds *Manolo Sanchez/Maria Posada, Joaquin Mondragon, Chuy, La Muerte, Xibalba, The Candlemaker, Pablo Rodigustez, Pepe Rodigustez, Pancho Rodigustez, Generel Ramiro Posada, Carlos Sanchez/Carmen Sanchez, Anita Sanchez, Carmelo Sanchez, Jorge Sanchez, Ardelita/Scardelita, Luis Sanchez, Cousin Chucho, Other San Àngel The Weinstein Company *Red Puckett, Granny Puckett, Kirk, Wolf W. Wolf, Det. Bill Stork, Det. Nicky Flippers, Chief Ted Grizzly, Woolworth, Twitchy, Japeth the Goat, Raccoon Jerry, Tommy, Timmy, Glen, Jimmy Lizard, 2-Tone, P-Biggie, Zorra, Dolph, Versushka Van Vine, Hansel, Gretel, Mad Hog, Stone, Wood, Nicky, Kirk Kirkkendall, The Giant, Heidi, Helmut, Moss, Iana, Jimmy 10-Strings *Pollux, Dougal, Florence, Zabadie, Ambroise, Brian, Train, Azalee, Ermintrude, Flappy, Dylan, Soldier Sam, Moose *Gary Supernova, Scorch Supernova, Kira Supernova, Lena Thackleman, Doc, Thurman, Io, Gabby Babblebrook, Kip Supernova, James Bing, Hawk, Hammer Open Road Films *Surly, Grayson, Jimmy, Mole, Andie, Precious, Johnny, Jamie, Buddy, Redline, Street Rat, Jamie, Mr. Feng, Frankie - The Nut Job, The Nut Job 2: Nutty by Nature Radical Sheep *Stella, Sam, Fred - Stella and Sam *Ollie, Poppy, Nummy - Ollie! the Boy Who Became What He Ate *Bagel, Becky, Loaf, Lisa, Percy -'' The Bagel and Becky Show'' Toho Co., Ltd. * Godzilla Namco *Pac-Man, Cylindria, Spiral, Fuzbits, Inky, Blinky, Clyde, Pinky, Sir Cumference, President Spheros and Betrayus Bandai *All Tamagotchi Game Freak *All 721 Pokemon Ruthless Studios *Various Animated Animals Cast * Crispin Glover - Daniel Valiant * Julia Roberts - Ninalene Jewel * Harrison Ford - Lucius DeGeralson * Charles Fleischer - Roger Rabbit and Benny the Cab * Kathleen Turner - Jessica Rabbit * Lou Hirsch - Adult Baby Herman * April Winchell - Mrs. Herman, Baby Herman * Tara Strong - Dil Pickles, Twilight Sparkle, Timmy Turner, Kilgore, BeBe and CeCe Proud, Puff the Dog * Frank Welker - Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, Scooby-Doo, Fred Jones, Curious George the Monkey, MegaTron, Garfield * Matthew Lillard - Shaggy Rogers * Kate Micucci - Velma Dinkley * Grey DeLisle - Daphne Blake, Petunia Pig, Lana Loud, Lola Loud, and Lily Loud * Will Ferrell - Ted the Man with the Yellow Hat, Megamind, President "Lord" Business * John C. Reilly - Wreck-It Ralph, Eddie * Matthew McConaughey - Buster Moon, T-Rox, Beetle/Hanzo * Drew Barrymore - Maggie Dunlop, Akima Kunimoto * Dee Bradley Baker - Perry the Platypus, Chewbacca, Sandman, Numbuh 4, Merc, Turner, Brainiac, Stormtroopers, Rebeltroopers, Dad, The Delightful Children From Down The Lane * Travis Willingham - Thor Odinson, Lego Star-Lord, King Roland II * James Arnold Taylor - Johnny Test, Lego Spider-Man, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Ratchet * Chris Pratt - Emmet Brickowski * Rich Little - The Pink Panther * Lana Carillo - Ruby * Gavin Maclver-Wright - Max * Bret Iwan - Mickey Mouse, Sorcerer Mickey * Russi Taylor - Minnie Mouse, Huey, Dewey, and Louie * Tony Anselmo - Donald Duck, Ark Donald * Bill Farmer - Goofy, Pluto * Ellen Degeneres - Dory * Christy Carlson Romano - Daisy Duck, Kim Possible * Corey Burton - Yen Sid, Ludwig Von Drake * Jim Cummings - Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Pete, Tasmanian Devil, Kaa * David Ogden Stiers - Cogsworth, Governor Ratcliffe, Jumba Jookiba * Kristen Bell - Anna, Whaddle * Chris Sanders - Stitch * John Goodman - James P. Sullivan, Baloo, Pacha * Billy Crystal - Mike Wazowski * Tom Hanks - Woody * Jason Ritter - Dipper Pines * Tim Allen - Buzz Lightyear * James Woods - Hades * Dan Castellaneta - Earthworm Jim, Genie, Earl, Grandpa Phil * Ray Romano - Manny * John Leguizamo - Sid * Denis Leary - Diego * Chris Wedge - Scrat * Sean William Scott - Crash, Skiff * Josh Peck - Eddie * Jeff Bergman - Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Tweety Bird, Sylvester Cat, Foghorn Leghorn, Pepe Le Pew * Bob Bergen - Porky Pig * Jeff Bennett - Dr. Hamsterviel * Keven Micheal Richardson - Gantu * Billy West - Woody Woodpecker, Doug Funnie, Roger Klotz, Toe Jammer * J.K. Simmons - Mayor Lionheart, Warden * Cree Summer - Cleo, Elmyra, Susie Carmichael, Numbuh 5, The Delightfull Children From Down The Lane * Pierre Coffin - Minions * Steve Carell - Gru, Dru, Hammy, Ned McDodd * Miranda Cosgrove - Margo * Dana Gaier - Edith * Nev Scharrel - Agnes * Kristen Wiig - Lucy Wilde, Ruffnut Thorston * Louis C.K. - Max * Eric Stonestreet - Duke * Ellie Kemper - Katie * Dwayne Johnson - Maui, Captain Charles T. Baker * Ben Stiller - Alex, Scartar * Chris Rock - Marty, Osmosis Jones, Mooseblood the Mosquito * Emma Stone - Eep Crood * Patrick Warburton - Ian, Kronk, Little Green Men, King Agamemnon, Pulaski, Flynn, Ken, Wolf W. Wolf, Joe Swanson * Kevin Hart - Snowball, George Beard * John Ratzenberger - Hamm, Yeti, Mack, P.T. Flea, John * Kristen Schaal - Edith, Trixie, Mabel Pines, Barb * Ty Burrell - Mr. Peabody, Bailey * Maurice LaMarche - The Brain, 7D Grumpy, Super Hero Squad Magneto, Mr. Big, Big Bob, Father * Rihanna - Tip Tucci * Jennifer Lopez - Shira, Lucy Tucci * Jim Parsons - Oh * Alec Baldwin - Baby Boss * Tom Kenny - SpongeBob SquarePants, Rabbit, Ice King, Leo Callisto, Dog, The Penguin, Mayor of Townsville, Super Hero Squad Iron Man, Carl, Wynq, Bongo the Bear * Patrick Stewart - Poop Emoji * Mel Gibson - Rocky the Rhode Island Red * Hugh Jackman - Roddy * Morgan Freeman - Vitruvius * Katie Crown - Tulip * Ariel Winter - Penny Peterson, Marina Mermaid, Stogg, Diamond Destiny * Jack Black - Lenny, Po * David Cross - Minion, Master Crane * Peter Dinklage - Mighty Eagle, Hornacle * Wanda Sykes - Stella, Granny, Bessy * Nicolas Cage - Grug Crood, Zoc * Eddie Murphy - Mushu, Donkey, Reedling * Jane Lynch - Sargeant Calhoun, Gretched the Ogre, Io * Wallace Shawn - Principle Mazur, Rex, Labrador MC, Gilbert Huph * Johnny Depp - Rango, Victor Van Dort * Ryan Reynolds - Guy, Theo/Turbo * Charlie Adler - Cow, Chicken, Baboon, Red Guy/Lance Sackless, Thumpy 1 * Halle Berry - Cappy * Kevin Bacon - Balto * Elijah Wood - Mumble * Bruce Willis - RJ * Diego Luna - Manolo Sanchez * Zoe Saldana - Maria Posad * Keke Palmer - Peaches * Craig T. Nelson - Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible * Holly Hunter - Helen Parr/Elastigirl * Angelina Jolie - Master Tigress, PomPom * Jackie Chan - Master Monkey, Mr. Feng, Master Wu * Lucy Liu - Master Viper * James Hong - Mr. Ping * Samuel L. Jackson - Whiplash, Lucius Best/Frozone * Bryan Cranston - Li Shan, Vitaly * Taylor Swift - Audrey * Dakota Fanning - Coraline Jones * Josh Gad - Chuck, Louis, Olaf, Oaktopus * Amy Poehler - Joy * Phyllis Smith - Sadness * Mindy Kailing - Disgust * Lewis Black - Anger * Bill Hader - Flint Lockwood, Fear * Richard Kind - Bing Bong, Molt, Van * Kaitlyn Dias - Riley Anderson * Diane lane - Riley's Mom * Kyle Maclaughin - Riley's Dad * Anna Kendrick - Princess Poppy * Justin Timberlake - Branch, Furcorn * Gwen Stefani - DJ Suki * George Lopez - Grouchy Smurf, Rafael, Thurman * Ice Cube - The Candle Maker * Katy Perry / Demi Lovato - Smurfette * Selena Gomez - Mavis, Glowl * Brad Pitt - Metro Man * Gerard Butler - Stoick the Vast * Snoop Dogg - Smoove Move * Jemaine Clement - Nigel, Tamatoa * Bruno Mars - Roberto * Jordan Peele - Melvin Sneedly * Thomas Middleditch - Harold Hutchins * Benedict Cumberbatch - The Grinch, Classified * Trey Parker - Stan Marsh, Eric Cartman, Balthazar Bratt, Randy Marsh, Clyde Donovan, Timmy Burch, Jimmy Valmer, PC Principle, Herbert Garrison, Additional Voices * Matt Stone - Kyle Broflovski, Kenny McCormick, Butters Stotch, Tweek Tweak, Craig Tucker, Kevin Stoley, David Rodriguez, Bradley Biggle, Additional Voices * Mona Marshall - Red, Molly, Additional Voices * April Stewart - Wendy Testaburger, Milly, Annie Knitts, Additional Voices * Seth MacFarlane - Mike * T.J. Miller - Gene, Tuffnut Thorston, Fred * Jeff Dunham - Mole * Anna Faris - Sam Sparks, Jailbreak * Seth Rogen - Master Mantis, B.O.B., Morton the Mouse * Olivia Munn - Misako * Nick Kroll - Gunter, Tippy Tinkletrousers * Will Smith - Oscar * Catherine Gallant - Beetrice * Liam Neeson - Bad Cop/Good Cop, Pa Cop, Raccoon * Steve Whitmire - Kermit, Rizzo the Rat * Eric Jacobson - Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear *Mike Myers - Shrek * Dave Foley - Flik * Julia Louis Dreyfus - Princess Atta * Hayden Panettiere - Dot * Will Arnett - Lego Batman, The Missing Link, Surly, Vlad * Scarlett Johansson - Ash, Ziggurab, Mindy * Tina Fey - Roxanne Ritchi * Betty White - Grammy Norma * Zac Efron - Ted Wiggins * Amanda Leighton - Blossom * Kristen Li - Bubbles * Natalie Palamides - Buttercup * Tom Kane - Professor Utonium * Owen Wilson - Lightning McQueen, Reggie, Coach Skip * Larry The Cable Guy - Mater * Bonnie Hunt - Sally Carrera, Rosie, Dolly * Cheech Marin - Ramone, Tito * Jenifer Lewis - Flo * Tony Shalhoub - Luigi * Guido Quaroni - Guido * Paul Dooley - Sarge * Lloyd Sherr - Fillmore * Michael Wallis - Sheriff * Jerome Ranft - Red * Katherine Helmond - Lizzie * John Turturro - Francesco Bernouli * Michael Caine - Finn McMissle * Emily Mortimer - Holley Shiftwell * Michael Keaton - Chick Hicks, Ken * Steve Buscemi - Randall Boggs, Horace Nebbercracker, Wayne the Wolf * Kath Soucie - Lola Bunny, Sally Acorn, Phil & Lil DeVille, Jetta, Daffodil, Miriam Pataki, Kanga, Nadine Stillwater * Olivia Hack - Rhonda Wellington Lloyd * Nicole Sullivan - Princess Mira Nova, Shego * Kyla Pratt - Penny Proud * Raven Symone - Monique * Hyden Walch - Starfire * Martin Lawrence - Boog * Nancy Cartwright - Chuckie FinMond * Candi Milo - Dexter * Channing Tatum - Joaquin Mondragon, Lego Superman * Albert Brooks - Marlin * Hayden Rolence - Nemo * Kath Soucie - Lola Bunny, Phil & Lil DeVille, Kanga * Elizabeth Daly - Tommy Pickles * Cheryl Chase - Angelica Pickles * Collin Dean- Lincoln Loud * Breanna Yde- Ronnie Anne Santiago * Peter Cullen - Eeyore and Pummel * Matt Damon - Cale Tucker, Spirit * Tabitha St. Germain - Rarity, Rouge the Bat * Thomas Sangster - Ferb Fletcher, Casper the Friendly Ghost, Taran, Dick Tracey * Simon Pegg - Crash Bandicoot, Buck * TBA - Clara Oswald, Pillsbury Doughboy * Rob Paulsen - Spike, Cariconica * Calls Alazaqui - Denzel Crocker, Felipe * Kevin James - Frank, Wubbox, Dragon * Jay Baruchel - Hiccup * Ginnifer Goodwin - Judy Hopps * America Ferrera - Astrid, Phangler * Justin Long - Mammott * Andy Samberg - Jonathan, Junior, Chicken Brent, Flum Ox * Jason Bateman - Nick Wilde * Irdis Elba - Chief Bogo * Jenny Slate - Bellwether, Lego Harley Quinn, Ted's Mom, Gidget * Helmut Bakaitis - Monsieur D'Arque, Megabyte, Virgil, Anubis, Trigon * Matt Danner - Go Go Moba Boy * Jeff Wallace - Destructo Man * Matt Vogel - Big Bird *Ryan Dillon - Elmo *David Rudman - Cookie Monster * Jack Quire - Himself * Tara Marlow - Herself * Stephen Quire - Himself * David Quire - Himself * Jennifer Quire - Herself *Elizabeth Banks - Mrs. Valiant (cameo in post-credits) *Andy Beall - Woodstock, Snoopy *Noah Schnapp - Charlie Brown *Alex Garfin - Linus van Pelt *Hadley Belle Miller - Lucy van Pelt *Microsoft Sam - Himself *Microsoft Mike - Himself *Microsoft Mary - Herself *Andrea Libman - Emmy * Danny McKinnon - Max * Aida Ortega - Enrique * Ty Olsson - Ord * Chantal Strand - Cassie * Jason Michas - Zak * Kathleen Barr - Wheezie * Eli Gabay - Quetzal *and even more live actors and voice actors in this sequel! Notes/Trivia *At the end of the film, nearly all of the cartoon characters mentioned above are singing Smile Ya Darn Smile! while Porky Pig was tough to say "That's All Folks That's All Folks That's All That's All That's All Folks!” **In fact, most of of the toons like will have bigger roles than just cameos. *The film will begin with a Roger Rabbit cartoon. *R.K. Maroon's son will say that he rented nearly half the cast of Fantasia 2000, which is why they cameo in the film. *This movie is for Bob Hoskins, who passed away on April 29, 2014. *Doctor Who will appear in the sequel in the after credits scene. *''Who Framed Roger Rabbit 2'' has the 2nd best disney merchandise right under Pixar's Cars and on top of Disney's Frozen. *There are some scenes of Scrat like in the Ice Age franchise. *The evil characters and animals who are not dead appear in one scene as they were seen in prison: Pete, Curella de Vil, Shere Khan, Kaa, Captain Hook, Mr. Smee, Dr. Doofenismritz, Chick Hicks, Sid, Scud, Indoraptor, Randall Boggs, Wordgirl Villains, and Others. *Sid Phillips, now grown up, can be seen as a garbage man like in the film Toy Story 3. *Bongo the Bear one of dinseys silent characters has dialogue for the fist time ever. Category:Touchstone Pictures films Category:Fan-made movies Category:Fan-made sequels Category:Ideas